Between Love and Hate
by Kriki
Summary: [Part 5 of my M/A series] In a broken world Max and Alec are surrounded by conflictions of lust and love, right and wrong and tragedies of life and death. When it comes down to whats important, will they make the right choice or be lost forever...
1. Prologue: Previously

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

****

**_Previously on Dark Angel:_**

Max punched Alec on the shoulder as hard as she could, sending him back a few steps,

_"Don't make me fight dirty, what is wrong?"_

_"Max, stay out of my business."_

He moved backwards and sat on the bed, brandishing a full bottle of bourbon and downed most of it in a shot. 

_"You're drunk?"_

_"Maybe. It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing changes."_

* * * 

"What would you say if I said that I wanted to kill you soldier?" 

A blank face with cold eyes was all the reply Logan received.

_"I intend to, I hate you that much."_

494 shuddered uncontrollably as another memory flooded his mind.

* * *

Max instinctively backed away cautiously, but her attempt was in vain, as Alec's hand snaked out and grasped her firmly by the neck. She spluttered, completely taken by surprise,

_"Alec, stop!"_

He shook her viciously and her tiny body shook as though it were merely a rag doll,

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm your brother, I'm Ben."

His fingers curled into her jugular, choking her briefly, before he pushed her away. Max rubbed at her reddening neck, then put the bruising pain out of her mind,

"Your name is Alec. You are a clone of Ben. You're not my brother."

* * *****

_"Do you understand your mission 494?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Brief me."_

_"Target is male, approximately 30 or so years old. Currently an employee of the Government, but has been discovered with a hidden agenda. My mission is to capture, question and then kill."_

_"Excellent 494, do this and I'll set you free. Back to Max."_

_"Max, sir?"_

_"You'll thank me later, I'll restore your memory too. Keep in mind that this mission may allow collateral damage to occur, it may be necessary to achieve the objective."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"You know, that just doesn't sound right. Call me 493. No wait, call me Ben."_

_"Yes si...Ben."_

_"So what are you waiting for soldier?"_

_"Consider it done. Ames White is as good as dead."_

* * *__

Alec found himself staring at a series of foreign symbols on his arm,

_"What the hell!"_

Max breathed loudly as she spoke, the words coming out as a panted whisper,

_"The runes!"_

* * *

Biggs cleared his throat, desperate to spark any sort of conversation,

_"So I hear Terminal City is the place to be for transgenics..."_****

* * * 

Mole looked at Alec again, his eyes dark and unreadable,

"What make you think we'll follow your orders?"

"Nothing. They're just suggestions."

"Well I like them. Especially the part about no ordinaries - should all be killed if you asked me, little shits. Music to my ears."

He sniffed and wiped at fake tears, his gleaming prized gun left forgotten on his chair. Dix looked up from behind a computer,

"Will you do it? Will you help us make this place better?"

Alec glanced at Biggs, then Max – both of them nodded back at him,

"You bet."

* * *

Joshua looked at Max, eager to explain his expressive art,

"This is you, me, even them. It's all of us. (Pointed to the black stripe) This is where we came from--where they tried to keep us."

"In the dark."

"Secret. (Pointed to the red stripe) This is where we are now, because our blood is being spilled. (Pointed to the white stripe) This is where we want to go."

"Into the light."

"Right."****

* * *

It was like slow motion. Max and Alec turned to follow the guy's outstretched finger, their eyes blinded temporarily by a blazing fire. 

A burning X. 

And Biggs' body. 

Hung upside down, a thick coating of blood covering his once handsome face and a pool gathered underneath. Alec staggered backwards, his hand covering his mouth to stop the reflex up-chuck action. But his actions were in vain. He fell to the ground vomiting, his eyes flooding and overflowing with tears.****

* * *****

Alec heard Max's voice clearly, yet he took a minute, repeating it in his head as he struggled to come to terms with what she had said,

"I have to kill Alec."

She was going to kill him. He knew why more or less, it had to do with the runes, the shroud of death and why she had been seeing Logan secretly behind his back. 

"I have to kill Alec."

Scrap everything that their relationship had meant, all that they had been to one another. He had to get out of there, because if it came to a battle to the end, he didn't think he would be able to kill her, even if she could him.

* * *

Alec looked up from his intense stare downward, his eyes detailing her face, his words coming out so soft,

_"I love you Max, I always have."_

He looked at her, waiting for her answer. She displayed no emotion, nothing. Her face was evenly cool, as though she were trying to ignore what he said, pretend it never happened. She didn't want to give in to him, to give him some satisfaction or ease his guilt before he killed her. Alec's heart ripped apart as he saw her reaction – or lack of.

He knew what he had to do.

Then it seemed to Max as though it were all happening in slow motion.

The way he raised the knife, whispered his apology.

The way his eyes teary as he brought the blade down.

The sound the blade made as it connected with its target and then fell to the ground.

Max shut her eyes waiting for the pain. When it didn't come, she snapped them open, staring at Alec, who was concentrating on his hands.

On his wrists.

She grimaced as she gawked at his wrists, the skin and veins slit open, blood pouring out in gushes. He looked at her one final time, before tumbling over the balcony railing into the vat below.

* * *

Max looked over to where White's body lay, reaching for his showing gun. She let off a round of bullets, killing four familiars trying to escape.

Ben gave a muffled cough and she snapped out of her saddened soldier mode, limping over to him to untie him. He gave her a thankful smile, looking over in Alec's direction, before melting into the shadows.

Max gave a shuddering sigh, hobbling to the ladder connecting the balcony floor to the ground. She reached the vat, climbing inside and pulling Alec out.

Her body shuddered again, as she clutched him to her, her fingers probing his neck for any sign of life.

Nothing.

* * *

_"Little Fella! I'm so glad to see you!"_

_ "Uh-huh... Joshua... what?"_

_ "This is Auris. She's having a baby."_

_ "Oh, so naturally you thought of stopping by Jam Pony in broad daylight just to tell me? You know better than…"_

_ "Alec said to come see you – you'd help us out, we got in trouble."_

_ "Alec?"_

_ "No time!"_

_ "Alec's in town?"_

Mole shook his head angrily, gesturing at the police officers running towards them in the distance,

_ "Now's not the time Max!"_

She stared back torn, unable to decide what to do. Her gaze followed Mole's extended arm, watching the running figures approaching, followed by police cars

* * *

She hovered above him, staring at his marred face, tears splashing soundlessly onto him. Max scrunched her eyes painfully, turning to leave, before looking back at him, 

"I missed you Alec. I've wanted to say that all day. That and... I still love you..."  
His eyes fluttered open as she hurried out, his right eye unable to open more than a slit from the swelling and bruising. He grimaced, sitting up and using his left hand to pull the drip from his broken right hand,

"I never stopped loving you Max."

* * *

She licked her lips, hands on her hips in defensive mode, as she surveyed the mostly transgenic crowd,

"Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not gonna live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks; who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand, right here. Who's with me?"

Max raised a fist in the air, looking around at them all to see their reactions. 

* * *

Alec wheeled up next to her, causing her to shift and redirect her eyes to him,

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Now look what you've done."

He smiled gently at her, the flag flapping noisily above them – the wind still strong, but the rain had stopped some time ago. She glanced at it, before looking back at him,

 "It wasn't me Alec."

"Yeah it was. Your speech tonight, it really drove home."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"You followed me out of the hospital?"

"Yeah."

They stayed in the same spot, eyes turned up and glued to the flag, both silent. Max grinned slightly as Alec's strong hand reached out and grasped hers, enveloping it. She looked at him and he grinned faintly back at her, genuinely, as he entwined his fingers with hers.

* * *


	2. Leading

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Seattle; Terminal City; July 1st 2023  
  
**

**1000 hours**

****

Max pushed her untidy shoulder length hair impatiently out of her eyes, sighing huffily as she scanned the checklist of Terminal City's requirements and deliveries for the week. They were managing to get by – to keep living, but only just. Frowning at the large number of necessities, which hadn't come in with the shipments, she bounded over to Alec's office, storming in.

_"What the hell?",_

He gasped, springing up and falling off the couch, clad only in tight cotton boxers, which left nothing to the imagination of how big a man he really was. Not that she hadn't seen it all before, but still. Max raised an eyebrow suggestively at him, turning away to give him privacy, but keeping the image pictured vividly in her mind.

_"You could have knocked!"_

Alec spoke testily as he stood up, pulling on jeans and a shirt,

_"What's going on Max?"_

She looked over at him, relaxing somewhat now that he was no longer so close to naked, yet still disappointed that her eye-candy, hell eye-feast was gone,

"Your suppliers ripped us off. I told you when we were ordering supplies, that we should use my guy. But no, you wanted a good deal with someone you thought you could trust! And now we're screwed coz at least half of the stuff we ordered isn't here."

Alec gave her a strange look, sitting down at him desk and bending over to pull on his socks and boots.

_"Well, what are you going to do about it?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing? Yeah that's really responsible oh wise leader."_

He stood in a single fluid movement, opening the door to his office and leaving, his hand reaching back in to beckon her to follow. Max was at his heels as they strode through the corridor connecting his, hers and Mole's offices to headquarters. Both of them nodded warmly at passing transgenics, as usual the city was bustling and bursting with life. Max listened thoughtfully as Alec talked, 

"In 3 days time, America celebrates Independence Day. It is the biggest national celebration and police will be out in full force at the usual hotspots – all of which are nowhere in the near vicinity of TC. Instead of the tiresome effort of transporting supplies through our tunnel networking, we can get a truck to discretely drive right through a disguised hole in the fence – and no ordinaries will be the wiser."

She nodded understandingly at him; it was a good, rational plan,

_"Sounds reasonable. You sure your guy wont squeal when he finds out who we are?"_

_"He's known all along. Who do you think got us that handy laser to hide our barcodes?"_

_"Guess you've covered everything. Good work... sir."_

Alec smirked at her, as they pushed their way into a busy HQ. Everone inside looked up immediately, smiling to acknowledge the presence of the two most important transgenics in the city, before carrying on with what they were doing. Alec made his way round the room, Max scurrying after him like a bad smell.

_"You got something for me Dix?"_

_"Not at the moment Alec. Been watching the video feeds and monitors all day. Not a peep on the news about anything even remotely transgenic related and no one has left or entered TC today without clearance – not even through the tunnels."_

_"Nice work my man."_

Dix grinned and settled himself back down into his squashy chair, his eyes intently focused on the series of television sets hooked up to dangle from the ceiling. Alec moved on,

_"What's been happening Luke?"_

The anomaly smiled cheerily at the Alec, grateful to take a break from his tedious work. His eyes sparkled as they rested briefly on Max,

_"Hey guys. Just further updating the database. Got photos on there now of every transgenic, fingerprints – everything. Even their favourite colour and their current relationship status."_

_"Good, good. Did you..."_

_"Yes, everyone has filled out a sheet outlining what they've been doing since they left Manticore, why they're here and once again, what exactly they did when they were back at Gillette or whatever facility they're from."_

Alec gave him thumbs up, patting him on the back as he moved to continue on his rounds,

_"I don't think you guys even need me here!"_

He chuckled, stopping as he came face to face with Mole, a cigar typically settled in between his scaly lips.

_"Status check."_

_"Well captain pretty boy, you will be happy to know that hand to hand combat as well as weapons training is continuing every day as normal business. I've got the residents sparring each day as well as lessons in tactics, weapons – the usual. All smooth sailing."_

_"What I like to hear."_

Alec moved to the centre of the room, looking at the incredible number of occupied transgenics working away. If everyone were going to report progress as smooth as the three he had already spoken to, rounds wouldn't take too long today. Spotting Gem nearby, he headed over to her. As she picked up her ringing cell phone, Alec stopped – causing Max to collide roughly into him,

_"Sorry!"_

_"Look Max, we've both got things to do. Why are you following me round like a lost puppy?"_

She ignored his comment, her eyes searching his face, filling with concern,

_"Are you okay? You look tired."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You slept in your office again. You can't keep doing this to yourself; you're dead on your feet. You need to go home and have a good night's sleep. Take a day off. The city will still be standing when you return."_

"It barely is now. And today is Sunday, it is my day off."

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"Because today's my day off."_

She sighed, realising what he meant,

_"Your one day off from Jampony this week and you're here, instead of relaxing – kicking it at some club, drinking or off with some chick. Whatever."_

Max felt an involuntary stab of flaming jealousy at her last words

*Please don't let him have been doing anything with other girls*

She pulled herself to attention, realising that he was speaking,

"I can't just shed my responsibilities as CO. This city is getting better – slowly improving. But it's still in disarray – far from perfect. Everyone out there needs me."

"Fine, but you're wearing yourself out."

Max pouted at him, her eyes studying his face still; he looked so thin and haggard. He was still tall, handsome and muscular, but with a gaunt seriousness, accompanied by constant bags under his eyes.

"I'll take that under advisement Maxie."

He finished, dismissing her as he sauntered over to Gem. 

Max sighed again – well, at least she'd tried.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

Well thanks for staying with me through this series all of you who have been my loyal supporters. Thanks so much to everyone for their fantastic reviews and in all honesty, I will definitely keep up the stories the more reviews I get.

Special shout outs to the select few who keep on reviewing, its something that makes me get the warm fuzzies definitely! 


	3. Heal and Amend

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *****

****

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Flashback:**

**Seattle; Terminal City; January 2nd 2023**

Max hugged OC tearfully at the concealed TC gateway; unsure of the next time they would see each other. They parted and she gave Sketchy a big hug, moving onto awkwardly pat Normal. The three humans looked down at Alec in his wheelchair, Original Cindy bending down to envelope him in a motherly embrace. He winced in pain as she squeezed him tightly.

_"So, I guess this is it? Thanks for everything you guys, especially for everything yesterday. You're all always welcome in TC."_

Max's voice wobbled as she spoke and Cindy paused before responding,

_"You sure you ain't coming with us boos?"_

Alec glanced over at Normal, who was standing stiffly at the hole used as an entrance/exit,

_"We'd like to – but I think our covers have been blown."_

Sketchy shook his head at them,

_"Nah, I'll write a piece on how the five of us were taken hostage in a situation escalated by police stupidity and human bigotry. It will be front-page news. And I can pedal how great transgenics were during the whole siege."_

_"That wasn't what I meant Sketch..."_

Alec gave him a pointed look and the three humans bid solemn goodbyes as they left the wasteland. He and Max looked up in shock as Normal stuck his head back in,

_"Sketchy's going o write the article about the five of us, not three. Cindy will actually keep her loudmouth opinions to herself... And I wont tell anyone your secret. I'll make sure no on else at Jampony does either."_

_"Err... Thanks man."_

"So I'll expect to see the two of you bright and early at work. Yes that does mean before lunchtime missy-miss! And you, my golden boy, you get better and come back when you're ready. Even if you just come in and help with filing. You take care of yourself Alec – okay?"

He retracted his head back out and Max and Alec looked at each other, both thinking the same thing,

*What the hell was that?*

* * * * *

**Seattle; Terminal City; July 2nd 2023  
  
  
**

**0900 hours**

Max stretched languidly, her arms pushed towards the ceiling in a particularly feline manner. She yawned, shivering – she hated living in Terminal City sometimes. The main reason she stayed there at night was because the trek back to the apartment she and Alec had once shared seemed too long and tedious – that and it raised too many painful memories. Then there was also the danger of falling off her bike from the exhaustion, which had come to stay since that siege in Jampony. 

Her eyes fell to the doorway where Alec stood, leaning casually looking oh so sexy with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Smirking at her, he crossed the room, handing Max a coffee,

_"Looks like I'm not the only one who's taken to sleeping in my office."_

_"Ah, so you admit it..."_

_"Well I'm not going back to my apartment here to sleep until that oversized glass free window gets fixed."_

_"Yeah... I guess our renovation skills are something to be desired."_

_"Our?"_

_"Fine mine. Sorry. But that was six months ago! Get off your lazy ass and fix it already!"_

_"I haven't got round to it – seeing as I only got out of my wheelchair a few weeks ago!"_

* * * * *

**Flashback:  
Seattle; Terminal City; April 1st 2023**

Alec writhed frustrated in his wheelchair, watching as an X5 called Tobey bent over to examine him. She pushed against his leg roughly,

_"Feel that?"_

He shook his head dispiritedly, looking down into her iridescent blue eyes dejectedly.

_"How about this?"_

Again, Alec shook his head and she gave him a sympathetic look, sliding her hand slowly up his leg towards his groin,

_"Can you feel this?"_

He squeezed his eyes shut, barely able to shake his head. Something in him was stirring. Tobey pulled herself onto him, her hand resting on the highest part of his thigh, her breath hot on his face,

_"What about now?"_

She leaned in, kissing a trail along his jaw. Alec raised his hand to stop her, pulling her back so that green eyes were only inches from blue,

_"I'm sorry Tobey, I cant. If it were the old me, I'd be pulling all the moves. But that's not me anymore. And even now, part of me wants to, but..."_

_"I get it – you still love her."_

_"What? Who?"_

_"Yeah Alec, nice try. The others warned me that your heart belonged to someone else. Guess I didn't want to believe them."_

She eased of his lap, her chocolate brown tresses curled in corkscrews around her face. She batted thick, long eyelashes and pouted her lusciously glossy lips,

_"Sorry Alec."_

_"No don't be. It's me – not you. Lets forget it – okay?"_

_"Yeah okay."_

Tobey sank into the chair next to him, leaning over to examine him once again, a mildly successful attempt at pushing away thoughts of the past occurrence,

_"How do you feel about going under the knife?"_

_"An operation? To do what?"_

_"Examine the tissue damage to your spine, which is taking longer than expected to heal."_

_"That's the reason I'm paralysed?"_

_"Since you're a transgenic, one with extensive restoration abilities, your paralysis is predicted to be a temporary situation."_

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, nodding at the gorgeous transgenic who was the city's head doctor,

_"So when will we do this?"_

_"How's two days time sound?"_

_"Uh... sure."_

She smiled reassuringly at him and he returned it, letting her grasp his hand in a tender, comforting manner – neither noticing Max standing at the door, her face pinched together lightly in an effort not to cry out with jealousy.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

Well thanks again for reviews for all my stories, keep them up. I am trying to update as much as possible, but I am so busy these days. However, reviewing might motivate me more (haha my lame attempt at being slyly subtle!)


	4. Primal

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER FOUR 

**Seattle; The Space Needle; July 2nd 2023  
  
**

**1900 hours**

Max inhaled deeply through her nose, her eyes closed serenely as she basked in the cool summer night. Sensing someone or something nearby, she sniffed again tentatively – this time a sweet, yet masculine cologne invaded her senses.

That smell, it was wild and primal. Tinged with something that made her feel reduced to a pile of jelly.

It was Alec.

_"So much for us getting more work done on our own. What's your excuse?"_

_"Figured I needed a break Maxie, I've been at it non-stop for weeks, months."_

_"Sounds smart."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Just needed some me time."_

_"Oh... You want me gone?"_

Max shook her head and Alec uncertainly moved slowly towards her, his eyes taking in the view atop the Space Needle, before locking on her face,

_"What are you thinking Max?"  
  
_

_"Nothing. What are you?"_

_"That no matter how many times I've seen it, it's beautiful every time."_

_"Yeah Alec, it is."_

_"Possibly the single most beautiful sight ever."_

She turned to look at him, her eyes connecting with his intimately as he sank down next to her. Max looked away quickly, her eyes cast downwards and Alec ran a hand through his tussled hair as he gave her the once over again, before turning away,

_"So, you got any profound realisations about life?"_

_"Not this time Alec, not today."_

_"Shame."_

They sat together in silence, Max slowly leaning towards him, letting her hand fall and rest lightly on his thigh. Alec shuffled slightly, making it that their bodies were pressed together side by side and he stifled a smile as Max buried her shoulders under his arm. He turned to look at her again and swallowed hard as she stared back at him in a hungry, lustful manner. 

Max leapt at him, knocking him onto his back and extending her body so that she lay on him, taking his hands and placing them on her ass. Alec complied, as she leaned in, placing hot feathery kisses mixed in with soft nips and licks along his neck, stopping at his ear to gnaw at it seductively. He closed his eyes as her hand deftly made its way into his pants, enjoying the feel of this sexy woman on him.

How he had missed this, dreamed of it.   
And now it was happening.

Eyes shot open and he slid out from under her, scrambling to compose himself. Max rolled over, looking up at him, obviously startled,

_"What?"_

_"We can't do this! And here!"_

_"Then lets go back to our place. I'm still paying rent on it."_

_"No. We can't do this, you aren't listening."_

_"You don't want me?"_

Alec didn't answer, his breathing ragged.

"You don't want this."

She reached out, bringing his hand to her breast, sliding it inside her top. He yanked it back quickly,

_"No, I don't."_

Max stared pointedly at the enormous bulge in his pants, before crawling towards him seductively,

_"I think you do."_

_"No."_

_"I think your little – or rather big friend there disagrees."_

Alec sighed deeply, managing to gather the composure to pull her hands off of him. Max moved into a sitting position, sweeping her hair off her face, both breathing deeply.

_"Well..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Sorry. I am... really embarrassed. I don't know what came over me."_

_"No, I'm sorry Max. I just don't think it's a good idea."_

She was sulking. It was the first time she had ever been turned down for sex. She had been rejected sexually. God, it sucked. Alec snuck a peak at the unusually sullen Max, who appeared to be in deep thought. She swallowed hard,

*He doesn't want me!*

Panic.

Reverting to her tactically primal instincts, she snapped testily at him as he reached out to comfort her,

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Max..."_

_"Don't get a full head Alec. It wasn't about 'us' – which doesn't exist and never properly did. I'm just stressed – could use a good relief. All I wanted was a fuck – that's all your good for. The only thing I could ever want from you is sex. Not a marriage proposal! And the fact that you Alec, the thing that would screw anything with a pulse, didn't want to must mean there is something seriously wrong with you!"_

She stood angrily, storming back inside the Needle to leave. Alec watched after her in shock, finally looking away from the empty space she had filled, as he heard her gun her engine and drive off into the night.

* * * * *

To be continued...

I love reviews, oh yes I do (HINT, HINT, HINT!!!)


	5. Pretending

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

WARNING:

There is a sex scene here – although not graphic, I just thought I should warn those of you who don't like that sorta stuff. This is the chapter, which made my story R rated, but through lack of reviews, I went back and changed a few things so it should be PG13 now. Enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE 

**Seattle; Terminal City; July 4th 2023  
  
**

**2000 hours**

Mole nodded at Alec as they stood side by side checking off the deliveries of supplies they had received that day,

"That's everything huh."

"Yep. That's it..."

They both watched silently as Max rushed past, her head down so as not to catch Alec's eye. 

_"What's up her ass?"_

_"She's been ignoring me."_

_"Whys that?"_

_"You don't want to know Mole."_

_"Try me."_

_"Not a word?"_

_"Honest to God. Okay, fine on my life."_

_"I wouldn't take her up on an offer."_

_"Well why would that... oh!"_

Mole chuckled slightly and Alec frowned, turning to him,

_"Thanks."_

_"Hey, hey – don't get angry at me. I don't blame you."_

_"Drop it."_

_"It's dropped. Discretion, remember!"_

_"Think you can handle distribution and stocking?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Thanks. I've got some home renovation to do."_

Alec sauntered off towards his TC apartment, walking slowly, wincing at the familiar pain shooting through his legs – he still wasn't completely healed.

* * * * *

**2100 hours**

Alec removed the glass finishing from his repaired wall, smiling satisfactorily. Now he could at least sleep here with a less likely chance that the place would collapse on his head. He backed away from the new wall, falling back to sit on his bed. He was so tired, sleep couldn't hurt that much...

His eyes snapped open as Max stormed into his apartment in her usual bad mood,

_"What the hell were you thinking Alec?"_

_"Care to explain what it is this time Max? And wow, you're talking to me – should I feel privileged or what?"_

_"Why would you tell Mole our situation?"_

_"What makes you think I did?"_

_"Because he told me I'd have to be dreaming to ever win you back!"_

*Mother... oh I am going to kill that giant lizard!*

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Alec..."_

_"Okay fine, I gave him an implication of what was happening. I had to explain why the two highest ranking transgenics in the city weren't talking – as the third ranked, he had a right to know."_

He stood to calm her down, but she was far-gone, racing over to him and socking him viciously in the mouth,

_"How dare you!"_

_"Max, don't hit me."_

She punched him again, his shoulder making a loud popping sound once upon connection and again when he rolled it forward.

_"We can't fight in here, remember what happened last time? I don't feel like being paralysed again!"_

Her fist came flying at him, grabbing onto his shirt and ripping it in half, 

_"I hate you!"_

_"Don't..."_

Max kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain, 

*Why must she always fight dirty!*

_"You're constantly wrecking my life!"_

She moved to hit him again and he made his body upright, fingers wrapping around her extended hand. His voice coming out in a scary growl,

"Don't. Ever. Hit. Me."

Max swallowed hard, her anger momentarily put on hold as she registered the unhuman look in his eyes. Slowly, she pulled back her hand and Alec did the same, his eyes never leaving hers.

_"What are you doing here Max?"_

"I came to ask you why."

He threw the remnants of his shirt onto the couch, green eyes staring into brown,

_"I liked that shirt. And I already explained why."_

_"Not that."_

_"Then what Max? Why are you here?"_

Her gaze fell to his bare chest, and she inhaled deeply,

_"Why don't you want me?"_

Alec's face dropped in a concerned expression and she turned away, embarrassed. He reached out, his hand grasping her shoulder,

_"It wasn't about that Maxie."_

*Don't go there Max, you told him all you wanted was sex. Don't let your emotions get involved here or he'll win.*

_"Then what was it about? Am I so grotesque that you couldn't touch me, let me touch you? So bad in bed that you couldn't ever do that again? You used to screw anything with legs, why wouldn't you at least do it with me one last time?"_

_"That's all its ever about with you."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"If you don't know, then it doesn't matter."_

What the hell was he supposed to do in a situation like this? As her eyes looked like they were about to fill up with tears, he did the first thing that came naturally to him, pulling her into him in a strong comforting hug. Max placed her hands tentatively on his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his protective body tight against hers, her eyes seeking his as she looked up at him,

"Alec..."

As his eyes fell to hers, she lost all traces of rational thought, pushing up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips softly against him, experimentally as she tested his reaction. When he didn't respond to her kiss, but retracted his hands, she pushed onto him firmer, her tongue seeking passage into his mouth. Max ground her hips against him, and finally he pulled her tighter to him, his tongue also making its way into her mouth, his hands cupping her ass.

She was lost in him, for the first time in the longest time, happy. Oblivious to everything telling her to stop – it felt so right. Oblivious to the fact that the same thoughts were running through his head too.

The two fell onto the bed, an erotic entwinement of limbs and body, of tongues and lips. Everything about it was wrong - they both knew that. But as they tore off each other's clothes in the heated passion, it was all gone, all reason, all explanations, anything remotely rational. They were together now and that was all that mattered.

Alec groaned as Max suckled her way down his body, bucking his hips up slightly as she made her way home. His head fell back some time later as he uttered a cry, pulling her up to his mouth and devouring her. She made her way to his neck, sucking at it, biting down and drawing blood. Alec growled, rolling them over so that he was on top and she chuckled seductively, pulling herself against him and rubbing her body against his,

"I want you inside me now. I want you to fuck me."

If there were a time to turn back, it was then. But he couldn't, there was no way. Their eyes met briefly and he looked away, slowly going insane as her mouth made its way to his ear, his neck, his barcode. How could he not? There was no way he could even properly weigh up the options. As her hand stroked him lustfully, he was set.

*She asked for it. I could have her, just one night. That was all she wanted right? Not a marriage proposal. One night and it makes her happy – even if it kills me, tomorrow we act like nothing happened.*

As he plunged into her with alarmingly pleasurable force, she cried out his name and he stilled himself, all body hairs standing on end. Max pulled his mouth to hers again and he continued. He gave her what she had so desperately sought that night on the Needle. What she had said he was only good for. And maybe he was.

They rode out the first wave of passion together, and as he called her name, she moaned loudly, it was perfection. The rhythmic dance stopped and he finally met her intense stare, losing himself into her. Alec pulled her closer than he thought possible, their bodies still entwined. Max grinned as he started again, his mouth hot against hers.   
She was his. 

Even if it was just for tonight.

* * * * *

To be continued...

I hope those who have read my other stories are liking this one too, I am just trying to establish a setting for angst and therefore the environment Max tends to thrive in. Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Confused and Regretful

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER SIX 

Panic.

It was the only thing registering in Alec's mind as he snapped awake, his eyes darting back and forth, before falling onto Max's serenely beautiful face.

He burrowed his head in her hair as she snuggled deeper into his arms, rolling over so that her breasts further pushed against him, her hands unconsciously tracing the contours of his body.

*What did I let happen?*

The night's events came back in a flash, the moans, the bodily contact. He had promised himself he would never go back and he had broken his own word to himself.

*What do I do now?*

Her hands on him were driving him wild and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. he knew that as soon as her eyes were open, she'd get up and leave – all she'd wanted was sex and he'd given her that,

*And then some*

He thought smirking to himself. 

Alec closed his eyes, pulling her even closer to him, realising that he was still inside her – they must've collapsed and drifted into sleep, they had been at it for hours last night. The last thing he remembered was the sun coming up. Max gave a small moan and her eyelids fluttered, causing Alec's heart to jump a mile a minute. Finally, her eyes opened and he gave a strangled yelp,

_"Morning."_

_"Hey..."_

Her eyebrows rose slightly as she gave a forced smile,

_"Some night last night huh?"_

_"You asked for it."_

_"I guess I did."_

Max met his eyes and looked away quickly, sitting up and clutching the bed sheet against her naked body,

_"I think I'll go have a shower."_

_"Uh, okay. Guess I should go to work."_

_"We can go in together."_

_"You'll put me in Normal's bad books – you're always late!"_

_"Well I have a good excuse this time."_

_"Yeah, I guess you do – but I still better go."_

He swivelled his body around, his back facing her as he stood up and moved to his drawers, pulling out some boxers. Max cocked her head, admiring his rear appreciatively, diverting her gaze after he covered himself and turned around.

"Well I guess I'm off. Try not to put any holes in my walls Maxie."

Her face fell, confused and she covered it with a smirk that would've been torn from a page in his book – it would've been better suited to him too,

_"So, same time tonight?"_

He missed the nervousness in her voice, instead reverting to what was always referred to as primal tactics.

Panic.

Again.

He needed to be so careful with what he said – he knew she was using him for sex, but hey, anytime with Max was time with Max. It was valuable. Pulling on a shirt, his green eyes glinted,

_"My place or yours?"_

* * * * *

**Seattle; Crash; August 14th 2023  
  
**

**2000 hours**

_"I just don't know OC..."_

_"Well suga, you asked your boy?"_

_"That's what I'm talking about – I don't know if he's my boy."_

Original Cindy took a sip of her beer, studying her anxious friend's face,

_"Max honey, I thought you and Alec had been busy doin the wild thing every night for the past month."_

_"We have. But that's as far as it goes. Incredible mindless sex, you don't know how amazing it is. But no emotions are coming into play – I think that's how he wants it."_

_"All guys want it that way baby-girl."_

_"I know."_

_"Can you handle that boo?"_

_"I just want to be with him. If this is all I can get – then so be it."_

Max stopped talking as she sensed people approaching them, her gaze intent on OC as she sipped her beer again,

"Don't look now girl, but here comes your boy now."

Sketchy and Alec approached the girls in their usual manner, the scruffy human sitting down next to Cindy, before jumping up immediately announcing his need for beer. Max glanced up at Alec smiling gently at him, her eyes lost in his,

"Hi."

_"Hi."_

He lowered his voice to an unintentionally seductive rumble, before continuing,

"You wanna get out of here? Go back to our place – our old place that is. I have put Mole in charge tonight so we don't have to go back to TC for once."

_"Sure. Let me just go to the toilet."_

She excused herself quickly and OC looked up at Alec expectantly,

"Lay it on me boo" 

_"You're too good at this comforting the friend in need dealio."_

Alec cleared his voice softly, his eyes diverting away from hers,

"Has she uh... she said anything about me – about her and me?" 

OC snorted into her drink loudly,

_"Like I'm gonna tell you that. What I will tell you is you gotta talk to her coz she's just as confused as you."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Talk to her is all."_

_"Talking's not my strongest suit."_

_"Make it. Or you're gonna lose her – I know you ain't in it just for the sex."_

_"No. I'm not the one in it for the sex."_

His true meaning was undeciphered by Original Cindy, who had redirected her attention to a busty blonde at the bar who was batting her eyelids back and sizing the darker girl up. 

Max returned to the table, her face flushed and eyes eager. Alec draped an arm around her shoulder,

_"Ready?"_

_"Of course."_

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

Who wouldn't want a casual thing with Alec or Jensen or Ben...  
Agh, crackle goes my keyboard with the flood of drool. 

REVIEW!

(please?)


	7. Spellbound

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER SEVEN 

****

**Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; August 14th 2023  
  
**

**2200 hours**

She was distracting him with kisses.

On his mouth. Along his body. His ear. His barcode.

Alec reached for her impatiently,

"We need to talk."

Max stilled immediately on top of him, sitting back to catch his eye. She seemed to shrink somewhat and he marvelled at the sight of her straddling his lap in her underwear, waiting attentively for him to continue. He swallowed, uncertain what to say and she smiled at this, leaning into him again,

_"We can talk later."_

Her hips ground against him and his response was immediate when her hand found its way between them into his boxer-shorts. She licked his neck, biting her way along it,

_"We... need... to..."_

He was mesmerised. 

Hypnotised.

She had him entranced under her spell.

Alec grabbed for her again and rolled them over, pinning down her arms above her head and pushing himself against her lips. Max moaned eagerly into his mouth as he caressed her gently.

She was right - they could talk later.

* * * * *

Max sat up yawning, as the sun came up, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked down affectionately at Alec, feeling almost regretful that she hadn't let him talk to her about whatever had been on his mind last night.

But she knew it would be about them. Whatever they were. She knew that when they had started what they were doing a month ago, he had thought she was just in it for the sex. And that had suited him just fine – he had gone along with it.

Now, Max's heart ached even more with love for him and he was tearing up her heart so much because he only wanted a physical relationship with her, it had been the only reason he had come back to her.

*And who's fault is that?*

She silently screamed at her mind to stop bombarding her with all these thoughts, stopping to smile at Alec who had reached out for her in his sleep. Max stroked his hand tenderly, before sliding silently out of bed to head to the bathroom – hopefully a hot bath would relax her.

Alec watched her leave through almost-shut eyes, thankful for the moment of solitude to gather his thoughts. 

She was just in it for the sex - he knew that. But when they were together each night and she cried out his name, it felt the same as the times they had, had sex when they had been in love once upon a time.

*The good old days.*

She was a trap. An enticing one - but dangerous none the less. And he had to talk to her and tell her that although the physical contact was better than anything, he needed the emotional contact too.

"Today. I'll tell her today."

He stretched out in bed, his thoughts riddled with Max, only to be interrupted by the actual person,

_"I think I used up all the hot water."_

_"That's okay. When I'm around you, I tend to need cold water more."_

She laughed, laying onto the bed next to him, her damp hair falling onto his bare chest,

_"Feel up to another round?"_

"Another round of what Maxie?" 

Her grasped onto him as she levered her body onto his, discarding the towel which had been wrapped around her. Max tenderly caressed the bite mark she had put on his neck the previous night, with her mouth and Alec let his hands move over her, exploring every inch with his fingertips. Finally, he caught her eye, both stopping,

_"What's wrong Alec?"_

_"Nothing. I just... I wanted to talk to you about something."_

*This is it - you're being dumped. He's gonna leave you.*

"Max, how do you feel about us?" 

She was slow in her response and Alec held his breath in anticipation.

_"Good… of course. Why? How do you want me to feel?"_

_"The way you do. But, what I mean is... are you happy?"_

*What the hell question is that? Get to the point already!*

"When I'm with you, I'm always happy. And stimulated..."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, her light tone a façade to hide her plaguing thoughts,

*Distract him. Make him want you so he won't leave you.*

Alec watched her face apprehensively, his own mind overridden with concerns,

*What is she thinking? What the hell am I going to do, she likes the sex – I don't think she wants more.*

He grimaced as she straddled his lap, a tactic she had employed last night. He stilled her with his hands as she leaned in to kiss him,

"So you don't want anything to change?" 

Max's features darkened momentarily, her face delicately wrinkled in an unreadable expression,

"No, why do you?" 

*Nice one you idiot, why did you just say that?*

Her eyes bugged out as she persecuted herself in her head. She silently chided herself as she saw the worried expression take over Alec's face. She had to fix it before it was all over,

"Why would we change things, when they're perfect the way they are? Sex with no strings attached – it's what every guy dreams of."

He still didn't look convinced and so she rushed on, desperate not to lose him,

_"And how many guys can say that they have a casual relationship with a genetically empowered chick, who you don't have to hold back with and who will let you, Alec, put it anywhere."_

His eyes gleamed slightly as she moved her face to his, her hot breath on him,

"Anywhere."

Jackpot.

*That was a cheap ploy. I can't believe it worked.*

*I can't believe she just said that. God I want her so bad.*

His eyes shone as he fisted his hand at the back of her head in her hair, pulling her down to him.

Well, he had tried.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

REVIEW please! Its not that hard...


	8. Interruptions

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER EIGHT ALEC 

****

When Max is asleep in my arms, I tend not to be able to rest. I constantly have to kiss her or touch her, breathe in the way she smells. I like that combination of my scent on hers, the way it acts as a warning to others that she's spoken for.

I know that I'm a lost little boy when it comes to her, blind to the truth.

Which is that she isn't mine, not in any way – maybe she never really was. 

I'm just a toy to her, someone she uses for relief – for an escape from her life. 

The worst part is, I can't get out. 

Every time I try, she manages to change my mind. 

I really do feel like Ben used to – confused, afraid. Hell, even crazy.

I know its not healthy what her and I are doing, but I love her and I don't think I could handle not having her a part of my life. Like those months of when we weren't together, passing each other by in the halls, smiling and yet we had nothing. At least this way I can touch her, kiss her. I don't want to lose her.

Well, losing her from this physical bond we have.

I already lost the emotional bond.

I'd go insane without her.

But she's made it pretty clear what she wants and who am I to argue? Like I keep saying to myself, anytime with Max is time with Max – I treasure every moment.

And I can't give her up.

I wont give her up.

* * * * *

MAX 

****

I like when I'm sleeping in Alec's arms I feel safe. Secure enough to drop my guard and get some proper rest. Maybe that's the reason I'm not such a cranky bitch anymore. Well, not as much.

I love to look at him, take in his beauty, his strength, his wisdom. When I first met him, it never really struck me how gorgeous he is – I guess that's because he looks just like Ben, who I considered my brother. But now, I look past that and see the stunning, sweet soul inside him and I fall more and more in love with him each day.

Unfortunately, as my heart grows more attached, my fear that I don't deserve him strengthens. I know deep down that he is too good for me. Manticore's finest creation, the only person that everyone in TC listens to and respects. I don't know how I ever thought he was a screw-up.

Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did that night on the Needle, convinced him that all he was to me was a body for me to have my way with. That all I wanted from him was a screw. But then maybe we wouldn't have what we do. And I need him, even if it is just physical fulfilment. I want more, but I'll live with what I have if I have to.

 Every night we make love until the sun rises and we fall asleep together. And he moans my name, its filled with such emotion, that I get so hopeful that perhaps the love we used to share exists behind it.

I don't know where that love went.

It's like one day we woke up and realised it was gone. And all we had was lust.

Which isn't necessarily a bad thing.

I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm about to lose what little contact I have with him as it is. I can tell he doesn't want what we have to continue anymore. Thank god he's a guy and cant resist the opportunity of sex. But that wont last forever. And I know soon, unless I do something to stop it, he's going to wake up and not want me – not ever again.

I don't know what I'd do if that happened.

I don't think I could live without him, so I guess I'll just have to keep making him want me. 

I wont give him up.

Not without a fight.

* * * * *

**Seattle; Terminal City; August 20th 2023  
  
**

**1200 hours**

Max breezed through Alec's office door, shutting and locking it behind her. He looked up from his desk, a sly smirk playing on his lips,

_"Hey."_

_"Hey."_

_"What's going on babe?"_

_"Thought I'd come spend some quality time with you before I go away tomorrow."_

_"Ah the big stake out... two weeks is a long time, you sure you don't want someone else to do it?"_

_"I could use the time off, you know – to think."_

_"Its hard to do that round here I guess."_

_"But anyways, what are you doing?"_

_"Just working on the to do list. Looks like all the buildings here need repairing otherwise I wont be the only one here that would've experienced a three-wall home. And I was lucky enough not to have the roof cave in, but they mightn't be."_

She chuckled appreciatively, moving towards him like a predator stalking its prey. Alec pushed away from his desk, spinning his chair to face her,

_"Now what are you doing Maxie? It isn't night time, our usual time."_

_"We don't have to wait until then do we?"_

_"I don't know, how does our arrangement go on situations like this? You remember the contract?"_

_"Hmm... I don't think it's breaking any clauses."_

"Oh well then continue by all means whatever you were about to do."

She stopped just in front of him, her eyes dark and unreadable,

"Alec?" 

His response was low, husky. She could hear how much he wanted her just by the way he spoke,

"Yeah?" 

Max straddled his lap, her breath tickling his face as she kissed along his jaw and then throat, stopping to pull his shirt up over his head,

"Do you want me?" 

He grabbed her ass, pulling her close against him, her hair falling into his face as he massaged her with one hand, the other travelling up her body,

"What do you think?" 

She leaned back to undo his pants, a bulge already growing. Making a sexy low rumble in the back of his throat which she only usually heard during sex, Max fumbled with his belt, her teeth biting down on her lip in concentration. Alec pushed back a stray hair, which fell in her eye, stilling her hands to lean up and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

_"What was that for?"_

_"Because I want you."_

_"No other reason?"_

_"Not right now."_

He smiled at her, kissing her again, before removing his hands from hers to unbutton her top, then sliding the material off her to puddle onto the floor.

*I love you Max*

His eyes fell shut as she feasted her mouth over his body, making a trail that was driving his wild. Alec reached for her, pulling her to his mouth again. 

*Maybe I should just say it during sex, isn't that what ordinaries do. That could work - I could see her reaction. If its bad, then I can just say it was in the heat of the moment.*

*He's distracted - I don't like it. I don't think he wants me anymore, well at least not like he used to. I thought we'd moved past all this. Maybe I should just tell him I love him and battle down for the worst. God, ask me to kill a bad guy, no sweat. But telling my ex-boyfriend who I am having a casual sex deal which makes me unsure if I can call him my boy coz we're not like that, that I love him and I constantly chicken out. What a super-soldier I am. Fearless my ass.*

"You're awfully kissy today sir."

_"Don't call me sir. And maybe I like kissing you."_

_"I thought that was something couples did more than well... whatever you call us."_

*Call us a couple, please call us a couple!*

*Yeah, very subtle Max – I get it! We're not a couple, don't have to rub it in my face.*

Alec stood, easing her off him and redoing up his pants. Max looked up at him in alarm,

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I really should finish up what I have to do here. This is only my lunchbreak from Jampony."_

_"Its my day off. Just ring in and say you have stuff to do here, Normal will understand."_

_"I have stuff to do."_

_"Stuff that doesn't include me. Right, I got it Alec, you're not so obvious way of telling me that you're not in the mood. That you don't want me. I get it."_

_"Max..."_

She turned to leave struggling into her top and moving over to the door, unlocking and opening it just a crack before he blurred to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his embrace,

_"Why would you ever think I don't want you?"_

*This is it Max, just say it. Tell him how you feel.*

*There's no turning back now Alec. Three words, so simple. I love yo...*

His thoughts were interrupted as an all too familiar figure stepped through the doorway, pushing the heavy wooden door aside,

_"Hey guys. Bad time?"_

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

First you click on the button saying review this story, then you type in your comment and send it in. So simple... thanks!


	9. Hello and Goodbye

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER NINE 

Alec gasped as an all too familiar face entered his office, a cocky smile in place, though disturbed by anxiously uncertain eyes. Max looked down at her rumpled appearance, quickly buttoning up her top before sneaking a peak at Alec, who was still standing with his undone belt and his naked torso. She looked back at their interrupter, her face breaking into a nervous, yet somewhat welcoming smile, overridden by her shock to see the person,

_"Hey Ben."_

_"Hey guys. Err... do you guys want me to leave you be for a while – I can come back later."_

_"You know what, I was just leaving."_

Alec looked over at her in surprise, his hand dropping her wrist,

_"You were?"_

_"I think we're done."_

_"You do?"_

_"We'll talk later okay?"_

Max rushed out quickly and he gestured for his brother to take a seat on the couch, closing the door,

_"What are you doing here Ben?"_

His face was one of unexpected shock at Alec's serious tone, his eyes dropping down,

_"I had nowhere else to go."_

_"Lydecker send you?"_

_"No. I escaped. They tried to make me... make me an assassin."_

_"Like that would've been a problem for you."_

_"You know it would've been. You and I have more in common than you think. I know that you used to feel regret when you killed. But you did it. But there was no way you would ever kill someone you love. You'd rather die first than see that happen."_

_"So who did they try to get you to kill?"_

_"Our mother."_

Alec stared coolly at him, slowly sinking into his desk chair, his head dropping into his hands momentarily, before he composed himself,

_"Our mother?"_

_"What I said."_

_"You know our mother?"_

_"No, I chose not to know. She isn't really our mother Alec, she was just a surrogate."_

_"Then why don't you want to kill her?"_

_"There's still some emotional attachment to her none the less."_

_"I want to know who she is."_

_"Well that's going to be hard seeing as I've cut off contact with Manticore!"_

Ben shuddered involuntarily as he made his way to sit on the couch, his breathing ragged. Alec watched him thoughtfully before speaking,

_"What are you doing here?",_

He calmly repeated to his seemingly dazed twin. Blinking, Ben managed to spit out an answer,

_"I told you."_

_"No. Why are you HERE?"_

_"Oh... TC is renown as a transgenic sanctuary. Thousands of soldiers living in their own city."_

_"So you thought you'd come and be a contributing member of society?"_

Ben could hear the doubt in his brother's voice. Squaring his shoulders, he looked Alec directly in the eye,

_"I left Manticore out of my own free will. I belong here with my family. I can be of use to you guys...let me stay – please?"_

_"Fine. Fine... Whatever. Go out and get Mole to assign you an apartment. These days, most buildings are full so there are lots of shared homes. But in the X5 area, there's plenty of spare places, so you're lucky."_

_"Great. I'll do that… err, who's Mole?"_

_"Follow the fragrant scent of cigar and you'll find Mole. Be careful, he bites. Make sure you introduce yourself to him as Ben, not 493. And make sure he knows you're fresh out of Manticore. He'll set you up with a place to stay and send you to Luke for detailed interrogation."_

_"Interrogation?"_

_"We need all your details on file."_

_"Okay... sure thing. Thanks… bro."_

_"Yeah."_

Ben stood, turning to leave, before cautiously looking back,

_"I know you don't trust me, but I'm for real. The truth. I hope one day you'll believe me when I say I'm on your side."_

Alec watched after him until the door clicked softly shut, his voice even softer,

_"For your sake, I hope you are... brother."_

* * * * *

**Seattle; Terminal City; August 20th 2023  
  
**

**1500 hours**

She slammed the door viciously in his face as Alec stood at her apartment doorway, an apologetic look on his face. He grabbed the doorknob, letting himself in as he heard her stomping around away from the door,

_"Max? Talk to me!"_

Alec pleaded whiningly as she stared, pouting at the ground.

_"What's there to say Alec? I just don't understand anymore."_

_"Understand what?"_

_"What's going on? I know that when we got back together again, it was for the sex only. No emotional attachments – right?"_

_"Err... yeah."_

_"But I think I need a change. I know I need a change."_

_"You're dumping me?"_

_"Alec..."_

_"No Max, message received. Loud and clear. Its no big."_

_"Its not?"_

Her face fell, crestfallen and she looked away, missing Alec's face crumple as though his heart were being ripped in two. He turned so his back was to her, speaking quietly to the ground, the hurt disguised in his voice, 

_"You told me you were happy."_

_"I was."_

_"But you're not now."_

_"Alec, I need a change, you just..."_

_"No, its okay. I've been thinking the same thing lately."_

_"You have?"_

_"Yeah. This whole you and me thing, it's not healthy. We're not healthy. I think I need some space coz in all honesty keeping this up has been killing me."_

Max shuddered as she let out a whoosh of air, tears welling in her eyes,

*Don't cry. You knew he didn't love you, what made you think that if you asked for a change he'd jump and say well lets get married. You know he doesn't want commitment.*

*She broke up with me. SHE broke up with ME! Who am I kidding, if I were her, I would've done it long ago. But I love her, and I was going to tell her tonight. Three words, they maybe could've changed what just happened. Is it too late for me to blurt it out now?*

_"Alec... I..."_

_"Max... I..."_

_"You first."_

_"No you."_

_"Please. Just..."_

_"Stop! Now you speak."_

She composed herself before eying him carefully, her mahogany orbs floating into vast green pools.

_"What were you going to say Max?"_

_"What? Oh… I…"_

She lost her nerve, quickly biting down the words, which threatened to spill out, instead replacing them with a rushed question,

_"Err… Why's Ben here?"_

Alec felt like all the air had been knocked out of him, his legs swaying slightly as his body deflated,

_"He ran away from home."_

Max winced and he ducked his head,

_"I hate it when you call Manticore home."_

_"Call it 20 years of tradition. Bad habits die hard."_

_"That's old habits."_

_"Same thing in this case." _

_"Look Alec..."_

_"Yeah?"_

He lifted his head hopefully, praying inwardly that she would jump into his arms and tell him what a mistake it all had been. But really, what were the chances,

_"What were you going to say?"_

_"I... Be careful tomorrow."_

_"Sure."_

Alec crossed the room, to pull her into a comforting hug. Max smiled against his hard chest, his strong arms wrapped around her protectively. 

It felt so right. 

She looked up at him, her finger tracing his jaw,

_"Why do I feel like this is goodbye?"_

_"I don't know. But it feels like that to me too."_

_"I'm not leaving till tomorrow morning."_

_"I know."_

_"So what are we going to do till then?"_

_"I thought there was no we."_

_"One last time."_

Max stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his urgently, seeking a comfort that she knew she could only receive from him. He returned the kiss, eventually pulling away to catch her eye,

_"Are you sure you want this?"_

_"I need this."_

* * * * *

**To be continued...**

Author's Note:

Well another chapter down and I dedicate it to the wonderful Lost Penguin site, which has produced the saddest Alec video (kudos!) and it is excellent. I haven't really had many reviews to this, but I think that's because it is R rated and so I'm trying not to feel too down (its not working – boohoo)...


	10. Imminence

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * * CHAPTER TEN 

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

MAX 

He's always on my mind. I can't help it.

Its like I turn left to see a guy his height, and he's in my mind. I turn left and get a flash of green in someone's eyes and there he is again, occupying my thoughts.

Plaguing my dreams.

And I miss him so much, it's like this insanely annoying gnawing at the pit of my stomach that I can't stop, I can't ignore. Its there and everyday I am away from him it gets worse.

Alec.

Time away from him was supposed to give me a chance to realise how I don't need him. But instead, I haven't even been able to effectively gather information like planned because all I can think about is him.

Alec.

That last night together was amazing, the best ever. But that's bad, because it left me wanting more – craving more. I need more. 

I should've walked away, listened to my head instead of my heart.

Why do we always want the ones we cant have?

* * * * *

****

**Seattle; Terminal City; September 4th 2023  
  
  
**

**1200 hours**

Luke greeted Alec with his familiar grin, eyes twinkling as they happily focused on his CO.

_"Good morning Luke."_

_"Morning sir."_

_"Luke..."_

_"Fine. But you know its something you have to get used to. Morning Alec."_

_"Better. How are things going?"_

_"Just scouring the net. Keeping an eye out for any transgenic related occurrences."_

_"And?"_

_"Nothing yet."_

He redirected his gaze back to the computer monitor, fingers clicking away furiously.

_"You seen Ben?"_

_"Yeah, he was just in here. You know, I don't know what we'd do without him. The building restorations are almost finished thanks to his organisational skills."_

_"Maybe I should make him CO then."_

_"That's not what I meant Alec. I know you still doubt what side he's playing for."_

_"I never said that."_

_"Okay. Look, I was just pointing out that he's doing a good job. You're always going to be our pick as CO – our instincts wouldn't have it any other way. They recognise you as the alpha male."_

_"Maybe."_

_"No doubt about it. So don't worry. We know you're busy with keeping us alive and fed. Plus all your stuff on the outside world. Ben's just like... your second. Looking after things while you're occupied."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Alec, we trust him. I wish you could too."_

_"I don't. But that's my problem and I'd like you to forget I even said that."_

_"Speaking of your problems... Max is on her way home."_

_"Mission took longer than we thought."_

_"Yeah. She said she ran into some complications retrieving info."_

_"Oh."_

_"She'll be here soon. You should be the one to debrief her Alec – or are things going to be too tense between you two?"_

Luke gave him a knowing smile and Alec groaned inwardly, why was it that everyone always knew what was happening in his life?

_"I'll do it thanks. Simple stake out mission shouldn't take too long for her to outline the on goings."_

_"Sounds about right."_

The two heads shot up at the new voice in surprise, staring at the newcomer. Alec took a deep breath and gave a cautious smile,

_"Hey Max, how'd it go?"_

_"Lets just get this over with."_

She stormed off towards his office and Alec sighed,

_"Great, coz I was so looking forward to it."_

Luke watched after them with a bemused expression, wishing he could be a fly on the wall to hear everything that was going to be said.

* * * * *

Alec caught up to Max just outside his office, stopping as she slammed the door in his face.

*Well I can see she's forgiven me – not that I did anything wrong. *

He knocked on the door lightly, amazed that his palms were actually sweaty,

_"Max, I'd rather we did this face to face... are you going to let me in?"_

_"Its not locked."_

_"So can I come in?"_

_"If you want. I don't care. Its your office."_

He sighed again, pushing his way cautiously into the room, closing the door behind him. Max glared at him from her position leaning against his desk with her arms folded protectively over her chest, her legs spread in an aggressive stance.

_"You gonna tell me what's on your mind?"_

_"What makes you think something's plaguing me Alec?"_

_"Fine, don't tell me. At least let me know what happened while you were away – it took a lot longer than it should've."_

_"Nothing went wrong. Just the intel was harder to obtain than anticipated."_

_"How come? It shouldn't have. This was a simple mission estimated to take only a week at most."_

_"Well it took longer okay! Geez, would you get off my back already?"_

He lifted his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender,

_"Alright, alright! You know I had to ask is all."_

Max's face dropped sullenly and she gazed at him sadly,

_"Couldn't find any traces of familiars. As far as this info you sent me off for states, they seem to have fallen back to lick their wounds. So it looks like our trouble with the familiars is a chapter in our lives that is closed."_

_"I hope so."_

_"So that's it. We're done."_

She turned her face away from him and he sighed, a habit he seemed to constantly perform around her,

_"In more ways than one."_

_"You got something you want to say to me Alec?"_

_"You've obviously got something you want to say to me Maxie."_

_"I don't have anything to say."_

_"Then we're done."_

_"Alec..."_

_"Max?"_

_"I missed you."_

He nodded at her, his eyes gentle and understanding,

_"I know. I mean... I missed you too."_

_"The time away... it was hard. It hurt everyday and it slowly drove me nuts. I missed you like crazy. And now I'm back and I can actually reach out and touch you. It hurts even more because we promised we wouldn't go back."_

She glanced at him expectantly, awaiting some kind of response. Alec opened his mouth to answer her, they both jumped as Luke and Dix burst into the room. His eyes fell to their wide faces,

_"What the hell?"_

_"Sorry to interrupt sir, Alec. But, but..."_

_"What?"_

_"There's been a discovery. We need to mobilise immediately."_

His eyes widened again as he faced the two anomalies, his conversation with Max forgotten,

_"What's the threat?"_

_"Something we were positive had been contained."_

_"Serious?"_

_"Deadly."_

_"Lets move, you can explain on the way."_

_"Yes sir!"_

Alec turned to Max, his face pleading,

_"Later?"_

She nodded back at him silently; following him closely as they all made their way out of the office to face a threat that might change their lives forever.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

Thanks to Nicole, Panda007, Salzstar, Lakergirl, Constar494 and Sho for your terrific reviews. I really appreciated them, even though I was only joking about being sad, you guys definitely made me smile! J


	11. Destroy

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

_"Alec? Alec?"_

Max shook his shoulder gently, an action which evoked him to raise his head from his hands,

_"I thought you said you took care of this Max? We had a fight about it. Right?"_

_"We did. I did. I thought I took care of it. God, Alec, I really thought I had finished all of this!"_

She blinked back tears and swallowed, an attempt to suppress the rising feeling of bile in her throat. Alec squeezed her hand comfortingly,

_"Hey, I didn't mean that it was your fault – in no way is it on you."_

Max slumped down next to him, both staring defeated at the ground. Mole thumped into HQ in his usual air of smoke,

_"Who died?"_

They both continued their analysis of the ground and he let out another puff,

_"What, did you two break up again?"_

Alec looked up miserably at him,

_"Take a seat Mole, as third chair, you have a right to know what's going on."_

He complied, sinking uncertainly onto the unstable makeshift chair made up of a stack of crates. Luke came rushing up to them, handing Alec a large glass filled to the brim with scotch,

_"Here, I thought you could use this."_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

Alec nodded stiffly, downing the glass in one fluid shot. Mole looked over at him with genuine concern,

_"So what's going on?"_

Taking a deep breath, his CO stared into the bottom of his empty glass,

_"We have a serious problem Mole."_

_"Meaning what?"_

_"When Max and I had to resort to asking Lydecker for help with the runes, he offered a trade."_

_"Yeah, you told me. Max had to kill that Asian scientist involved in recombinant DNA genetics – a newer and meaner breed of Manticore."_

_"Which she did."_

_"Err yeah... then what's the problem? He's not really dead?"_

_"These days, with everything we've been through, that wouldn't surprise me. But, no that's not it."_

_"Then what is it Alec?"_

_"It appears his death didn't achieve anything. Luke and Dix have uncovered solid information, which proves that Xen Ziao already was well into his gene-splicing when Max was introduced to him."_

_"Like I said before, meaning what?"_

Alec looked over at Max, who seemed to be completely lost in her thoughts. He swallowed, before answering quietly,

"What it means Mole, is that here in America, there is a new version of Manticore with soldiers designed for the purpose to find, kill and destroy. The super-soldiers of today. And according to our intel, our man on the inside, their current target is Terminal City."

* * * * *

_"Alec this is crazy!",_

Mole declared loudly as Alec clicked his shotgun into place,

_"No that's just it, its not. It makes complete sense – we should strike before they can. Leave them open and vulnerable."_

Max stood up next to the anomaly, her hands placed firmly on her hips,

_"Mole's right. We don't know enough about this facility to just cause an unprovoked attack."_

_"Max would you think before speaking? I mean really think. An unanticipated attack may gain us the upper hand to walk out of there alive."_

_"You think that you can just follow your instincts by going in there fighting blind – all on the intel some inside man gave you for a small fee, kill everything in there and come home for a celebratory scotch, without getting yourself killed?"_

Alec cocked his head to one side as he slid a new clip into his handgun, before tucking it into his pants,

_"That's the plan Maxie."_

_"You cant! Its suicide!"_

_"Well it just so happens, that's a speciality of mine."_

_"That's not funny Alec."_

_"You're right, nothing about this is funny."_

He grimaced as he shrugged into a lightweight bulletproof vest. Max stood, pulling on a vest of her own,

"I'm going with you."

Mole jumped up, his own shotgun in hand and a cigar nestled into a familiar groove between his lips,

"I'll gather the troops."

He ran off before anyone could respond and Alec turned his attention back to Max in protest,

_"You're not coming."_

_"Like hell I'm not. You just try and stop me!"_

_"I'm commanding you – you know I have the authority to tell you to stand down. And that's just what I'm doing now."_

_"No."_

Her voice rang out, tough and defiant, her mahogany eyes blazing holes into him,

_"United we stand…"_

_"Divided we fall."_

They both turned to stare at the newcomer as he pushed his gun into a side holster, all three transgenics in matching vests. Max smiled at him kindly,

_"You're coming with us Ben?"_

_"Wouldn't be here if I didn't. Its my guy that let me know about the facility's plan for us."_

_"We need more time to plan this out."_

_"We strike tonight Maxie, just like Alec said. My contact is a scientist at the facility. I've got him safe passage away and a comfy fee, but he could turn. So we do this ASAP."_

_"Okay. Then how many are we up against?"_

_"20 soldiers were created. Unlike us, they aren't kept in teams. One soldier is like a whole unit – trained and competent in all aspects. They're kept isolated and so we're not just facing 20 super-soldiers, but around 100 guards and scientists on the facility."_

She nodded in response to his information. Alec made a face at them, holding his hands up in the air,

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lets just rewind a minute here. One, how do we know your contact is reliable dear brother – it could be a trap for all we know. Two, why the hell should we believe what you say. And three, Max you are not coming!"_

She opened her mouth to blast him, clamping it shut as Ben flashed Alec a hurt look,

_"You still don't trust me."_

Pain flared up in his eyes and Alec ignored it, his tone authoritative,

_"Give me a reason I should. Prove to me how you're a good guy. Tell me where you really got this intel from."_

Silence.

_"I knew it! You never had to kill our mother. You were sent here. well you've been made dear Ben. Guess Psy-Ops didn't prep you enough for this cover."_

_"It's not like that Alec!"_

Ben's voice cracked out as he cried out, cutting short as his twin blurred behind him, holding him by the throat with a gun digging into his temple.

_"Then what was it like? Huh? Tell me!"_

_"It was surveillance and aid! Lydecker sent me here to make sure everything was running smoothly around here."_

_"What does he care?"_

_"You know why he cares. He still feels responsible for you all. If he cant convince you all to come back to Manticore, then he wants to make sure you're all okay."_

_"That's bullshit."_

_"No its not. Lydecker would do anything to have you all back at base, but there's no way that will happen. He figured that the best option would be to ensure you all thrived as one community based on instinctual hierarchies, rather than appointments."_

Alec's face showed how much he wasn't convinced, but he shrugged it off, sneaking a peak at Max who was lacing her fingers through the silken strands of her hair. He turned back to Ben sighing,

_"So what does Lydecker know about this new breed of soldiers?"_

_"What I told you. The facility is about a day's trip away if we take direct road without too many stops."_

_"And how does he know all that he does?"_

Ben fell silent again, a trait that Max seemed to have perfected and he appeared to be on the way. 

_"Answer me and I'll remove this gun from your head."_

_"How do you think he knows?"_

_"You don't mean?"_

_"Yeah."_

Max swung her head from one brother to the other, her eyes scanning the identically handsome faces,

"What? What? What are you guys on about? You boys wanna clue me in or are you keeping it on the DL? I want the 411. Now."

They stayed silent momentarily and Max swallowed hard, trying desperately to ignore the unsettling knot in her stomach. Whatever it was, she had a feeling it was just gonna get a whole lot worse.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

What's going to happen? Dun dun...dun dun... Hehehehehehe!  
Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them. I would like more though, not to be greedy or anything. I guess I just haven't had the support I usually get. But we'll see!


	12. Seek and Discover

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER TWELVE 

****

Alec and Ben kept their eyes fixed intently on one another, the prior cocking his head in traditional fashion as he spoke through bared teeth,

_"Why don't you tell her."_

_"Oh, I insist Alec."_

_"No Ben. You tell her."_

Max gave an exasperated sigh, swatting Alec on the shoulder.

_"Ow!"_

_"That didn't hurt you big baby. Now, would someone let me know what on earth is going on!"_

Ben tore his gaze away from his brother, turning it to the steaming beauty between them,

_"Manticore is the most advanced facility in the gene-splicing game."_

_"Yeah…and?"_

_"So a super solider facility just pops up out of nowhere? It should've at least been a blip on the radar a while ago. See an overnight deal, that's just not gonna happen."_

_"What does that mean? Can I have the Layman's version?"_

_"How do you think they got all that info in no time?"_

She shook her head in confusion,

_"I don't understand."_

Alec stepped into her field of view, his voice eerily quiet,

_"Someone sold out. Those super-soldiers, they're basically like us."_

_"What does all this mean Alec?"_

_"They're creations of Manticore."_

* * * * *

Mole burst into headquarters, shotgun in hand, just as Alec finished suiting up,

_"Units are ready to deploy."_

_"Set-up?"_

_"Five teams of six. Only X5 and X6."_

_"Position?"_

_"Awaiting your command outside... sir."_

_"Affirmative... Thanks Mole."_

The anomaly grunted in response, his beady eyes scanning the room as he swiftly exited the room as fast as he had entered. Alec glanced over at Ben,

_"Wait for me outside... are you sure you want to come?"_

Ben grinned back at him, his eyes sparkling,

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_"Good. Cut off all communication with Lydecker. This is our fight, not his."_

_"Got it. No contact between him and I until granted clearance."_

_"See that it doesn't happen."_

Ben gave a cocky salute and raced out, leaving Max and Alec alone, as Luke hurried away to the other side of HQ muttering something incoherent about important equipment. She turned to Alec, her face crumpled and eyes shiny,

_"Command your units from here. Please."_

_"Max I don't have a choice. This is too important for me to be making life-altering decisions sitting on my ass and listening to the action. I need to be there."_

_"This is no time for your bravado bullshit Alec!"_

_"I'm not trying to play the hero. I never asked for this – any of it. But as Luke reminded me, the animal DNA in all of us for some reason recognises me as the alpha male here – the leader of the pack. And no matter how much I dislike that, there's nothing I can do about that."_

_"So you're going to follow the instincts of others and go to battle – endangering your life and leadership?"_

_"Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same thing? I'm not sending soldiers out there into unpredictable enemy territory unless I am right there in the danger with them."_

_"Then let me come."_

Alec let out a weary sigh, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders,

_"Max, you know I cant."_

_"What do you mean you cant? Its real easy, all you have to do is say yes and that's it. Hell, I'll simplify it more, just nod your head once."_

_"Well amazingly enough in terms of us, I am saying no to you."_

_"I'm coming."_

_"No, you're not. You've been out of this game way too long. You're not skilled and trained enough to be able to partake in a fight like this."_

_"What? That has got to be..."_

Her sentence fell short as she locked gazes with him. His angry, authoritative eyes penetrated hers and she froze, unable to speak or even look elsewhere. Finally, Alec tore away, his voice calm and steadily strong,

_"You're staying here."_

He gave her one last look to stop her from arguing, before picking up his P90 gun and leaving. Max shook her had in an effort to clear it and make sense of everything,

_"What just happened?"_

Luke walked over slowly, his arms full of communications equipment,

_"He pulled rank on you."_

_"What? How?"_

_"By playing your instincts. Even you recognise him as your leader and by you arguing with him, he had to make you stop. CO's aren't supposed to be argued with Max."_

_"I argue with Alec all the time."_

_"Trivial matters which he lets you get away with because you're his girl."_

_"I'm not his girl."_

_"Whatever you say. But his instincts recognise you as his mate. There's no other reason he'd let you talk back to him."_

_"This is all so crazy. Typical Manticore style."_

_"It is the way it is. I can't believe you didn't know. Everything to do with us is primal. Instinctual. Maybe that's why we're considered animals. Alec gave you an order and our DNA compels you to recognise that and follow it."_

_"He's not making me do anything."_

Max insisted bitterly, her eyes defiant,

_"No one tells me what to do."_

She stalked out in a determined manner, her face in no way demonstrating the bad feeling she was getting by doing this. Luke sighed after she left; this was going to cause a lot of fire.

He just prayed he wouldn't be the one to get burned.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

I'm in a good mood because I have a plot for my next story and I know how this is going to end too. [Hurray! *does happy dance around George the computer* and no, I'm not weird for naming my computer.] Review please! J


	13. In The Now

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Alec stood tall, surveying the transgenics gathered outside headquarters, his green eyes morphed into a steel grey,

"You have all been selected as the best soldiers we have here in TC. Mole has divided you into five groups. You all know who should be your unit leaders. And so before we mobilise, I want report."

A series of nods flowed through the group and Ben stepped up next to Alec in support, as the CO continued,

"Kappa One."

A cocky transgenic male stepped forward, pushing his black hair out of his equally dark eyes,

_"Darren. X5."_

_"At ease. Beta One."_

Alec watched as an enchantingly stunning blonde stepped forward, her hard blue eyes set determined forward, a dimple appearing in her left cheek,

_"Rayne. X6."_

_"Delta One."_

A less certain male stepped forward, his sandy blonde hair slightly tousled and his deep brown eyes desperately seeking Alec's for approval. He scratched hesitantly at his huge bicep,

_"Dew. X6."_

_"Alright. Gamma One."_

As the words left his mouth, Alec's eyes glinted with recognition as a female stepped forward to join the other leaders, her eyes mischievous as she gave a cheeky salute,

"Lila. X5."

He couldn't hold himself back. Alec leapt at her, crushing her in a heartfelt embrace, his nose nestled deep in her hair,

_"Lila! I thought I'd never see you again. I had no idea you were in TC."_

_"You can't get rid of me that easy sir. Where's the rest of our unit – where's Sam and Biggs?"_

He pulled back, his face demonstrating his clear distress, his eyes cloudy with a distanced sadness,

_"Long story."_

_"Guess you owe me a beer when this is all over then."_

_"I guess so."_

She smiled at him and Alec nodded at her, slipping back into his role as the leader of this pack,

_"Alpha team, you're under my command. Ben here will be acting as my second..."  
  
_

Ben looked at him in shock, a grateful blush colouring his cheeks, as he nodded in thanks. Alec met his gaze, the message understood, brothers. The trust was there, despite everything said. He turned to look back at the group,

"Everyone here answers to me and when I command you, I don't want anyone questioning my orders, nor Ben's. Our objective is to kill only – Manticore style. Quick and efficient. Enter the facility and eliminate everyone inside."

Lila looked at him expectantly,

_"Permission to speak?"_

_"Of course. Granted."_

_"Why don't we just destroy the entire compound?"_

_"That is a possibility. But, I want the 20 scientists on site contained. The elimination of the 20 soldiers is top priority. Kappa team – you'll be in charge of the capture of the scientists. Beta, you're concerned with the guards running the compound. Everyone else, we go after the soldiers. Clean kills. Hand to hand combat isn't to be engaged unless necessary. Now, we leave in 30 minutes, so right now all of you should file through HQ. Mole will equip you with the proper weaponry – we'll be packing some heavy artillery; and then Luke will set you all up with our best radio equipment – he'll be monitoring us over a secure channel. Any questions? No? So let's move soldiers..."_

* * * * *

"Kappa team report."

Alec shifted in his spot crouched against the wall, his face the only thing remotely visible in the night. He pulled his beanie down, further blending into the dark.

_"Ready to move in now. Scientists are all in one main lab with only 3 guards. Awaiting instruction."_

_"Stand by for instruction. All units status."_

_"Beta One ready to deploy."_

_"Delta One ready to deploy."_

_"Gamma One ready to deploy."_

_"Okay and Alpha one is ready too. I want everyone in and out within the hour. We'll rendezvous at the designated spot at 10 past the hour. My count everyone and no more radio comm. unless vital. Move... now!"_

* * * * *

Luke listened intently, jaw dropped comically as he sat glued to the speaker attached to his ear, awaiting any activity. Mole and Dix sat at his side, all 3 jumping as rapid gunfire spewed out.

_"God let them be okay!"_

They looked at each other before Mole opened his mouth,

_"Where's Max?"_

Luke gave him a telling look before answering, in a seriously worried tone,

"Where do you think..."

* * * * *

Alec ran through the empty corridor of the facility, his footsteps making a barely audible thump as he padded his way along. He motioned for his team to follow, stopping and raising a fist in the air. Eyes never diverting from forward, his hand fell to his side and he motioned at them that there was two guards ahead and also two soldiers. They all nodded and followed him keenly, eager to confront this imminent threat. The super soldiers.

He sprang around the corner, and as the bullets left his gun, his mind slowed everything down – thoughts plaguing him.

*I should've said goodbye to Max. If I die today, that will be my biggest regret. That, and not telling her I love her.*

The first bullet fired out, the first guard's forehead the obvious target.

*Whatever happens today, I make it home – things are gonna change.*

The second bullet left, headed for the second guard's heart.

*How the hell did I ever get here? I can't deal with all crap. I cant be responsible for the lives of all these soldiers looking to me for command.*

Alec grimaced as the two guards flew backwards to the ground, blood spurting everywhere as their dead bodies hit with sickening impact. The two soldiers looked up at him, their cold and empty. Soulless. 

Now was the real test.

Now came his future.

The past no longer mattered.

Now came life...

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

Geez everyone I am so sorry I took my sweet ass time to post this chapter, I have been so flat out with uni so I really apologise and I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP. So let me know what you think of this chapter and I look forward to your reviews!


	14. Burning Up

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

The first two super soldiers went down without too much of a struggle. Alec sent a silent thank-you heavenward as his team his the four bodies in a nearby cell. That had been a successful phase of this mission, probably only because they had the element of surprise playing on their side. That was a mutual feeling, he reflected wryly, remembering the flood of shock, which had ht him when seeing the two soldiers.

They had been only about ten years of age, not even teenagers. But he knew from Manticore that meant nothing. And he and his team hadn't hesitated to take them out – they were the enemy. It was the only way.

The first had gone down without a fight, bullets ripping through his throat, eye and forehead, before he had blinked in recognition. It was the second that had evoked fear within them all, an icy dagger in their hearts. The way she had blurred at them, a speed barely registrable even by their advanced alert eyes. Even scarier had been the way she had continued to prepare to engage, despite the bullet lodged firmly centimetres in her throat. She let out a strangled gurgle and Alec held back a gasp as he prepared to fight.

The young girl had managed to rain several nasty blows on Alec, instantly bruising his right leg, before he was able to grasp her neck powerfully, furiously, driven by a force much greater than fear and adrenaline. He tightened his hold, her windpipe crushed and neck snapped. She crumpled in his grip and he threw her body onto the others, peering around the room cautiously. No one spoke, all members of his unit understanding the necessity for silence. And unnecessary sound could be their downfall.

Pushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes, Alec turned to Ben and the others, signalling to them to continue ahead slowly, taking the right door. They complied and he briefly shut his eyes, praying hard that he was making the right choices here.

That they would all make it out.

Victorious.

Alive.

* * * * *

Max shifted uncomfortably in her binding leather pants. The ride to this soldier facility had left her remarkably sore and unbelievably hungry. She cocked her head to one side, listening attentively for any sounds of Manticore transgenics or danger. She jumped as she heard a round of bullets emptied in a room close to the wall she was leaning against. Max stopped breathing harder, eyes widening as she saw transgenics nearby issuing men and women in white lab coats into one of the vans they had arrived in. She watched as the six transgenics grinned broadly at one another before taking off into the night.

_"Well I guess I better go earn my keep."_

She smiled to herself at the thought of the reaction Alec would have if he saw her here. But she couldn't just let him fight this battle. She wanted to be by his side, no matter what.

As she readied herself to enter through the window two stories up, Max heard a sickeningly distinct click. Turning her head, she gulped, staring down the barrel of a scarily close gun.

* * * * *

It was time to contact the others. They had been inside for two hours now. Time to find out the current situation of events that were on going amongst his men.   
Alec adjusted his headset before speaking in a barely audible tone,

_"Beta one report."_

_"40 guards down..."_

A barrage of bullets sprayed over the channel into his earpiece

_"...Make that 45. We have two injured, but can fare through the mission okay."_

_"Delta team report."_

_"10 guards down. 6 soldiers down."_

Alec could hear the hesitation in Dew's voice and he cursed, already knowing the answer to his next question,

_"Any casualties?"_

_"I've lost half of my unit. The rest of us are barely mobile."_

_"Shit. Current position?"_

_"We're back in our van dressing wounds as best we can."_

_"You still have a field medic?"_

_"That'd be me."_

_"Okay. Bear with me one minute. Gamma One report."_

_"8 guards down. 9 soldiers eliminated."_

_"Casualties?"_

Lila let out a choked sob, which basically threatened to break Alec's heart in two,

_"It's just me and one other. And he doesn't look like he's gonna make it through the next 5 minutes."_

_"Okay. Crap. Okay. Gamma One, connect and join Delta One. Beta, continue as you were, as shall my unit. Kappa One report."_

_"We're at the checkpoint. All scientists and six of us - 2 guards down."_

_"Good work. By my count, there should be another 10 guards and 3 soldiers to go."_

_"Uh, Alpha One?"_

Rayne's voice came out steady, despite her heavy breaths.

_"Beta?"_

_"We've run out of ammunition. Up till now it's been relative smooth sailing, because we were well equipped and took them by surprise. We've been here awhile now and they're bound to be onto us."_

Alec punched the wall in anger, chunks of plaster spraying everywhere. Ben placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder,

_"We've made it this far. We'll make it okay."_

_"I hope so."_

Alec cleared his throat, his heart racing,

_"Beta, you're going to have to ransack the guards you've taken out."_

_"Understood."_

He closed his eyes momentarily, replaying the past events in his mind; a conversation in TC sneaking its way in. and then it was like the greatest weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Springing them open quickly, he cleared his throat again,

_"Change of plan. Delta team, you still have all those plastics, chargers and detonators in the van?"_

_"Affirmative. Alpha One, what did you have in mind?"_

_"Something Max taught me. Let's have a BBQ."_

Lila laughed over the intercom, despite the obvious pain she was in,

_"You play with fire, you're gonna get burned."_

_"It won't be us burning."_

Ben grinned at him, white teeth flashing in the dark, green eyes dazzling with excitement,

_"I always did love a bonfire."_

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

I know, I know, I suck ass. Sorry I took so long to update in comparison with usual standards, but I have so much to do for uni it's not funny. Anyhow, look forward to hearing what you guys think. So review. Please.


	15. Fighting Suicide

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Max pursed her lips in annoyance at the soldier aiming the gun at her. She glared at them suspiciously, gasping as her capture tugged off her mask to reveal and eerily familiar face,

_"Not you again! I see enough of you as it is."_

The soldier remained expressionless, the gun trained on Max, despite her being securely shackled to a steely pole. Max gave another gasp as a cloaked figure sauntered up to her, pulling back the hood to reveal a platinum head of pure evil.

_"Renfro!"_

* * * * *

The old woman smiled cockily at Max, her eyes glinting,

_"452. Nice to see you too. I can see you're already acquainted with NK47B here. Must be a strange feeling to know that younger versions of you can kick your transgenic ass."_

_"I thought I killed you, you psychotic bitch. But I shoulda figured you'd have been the one to steal and sell Manticore data."_

_"I'm like a cat 452. I have many lives. As for the data, I only stole one file, one which I was one of two who knew about it. Yours. We'd known about your amazing DNA since you were born. It became amazingly difficult for me to keep it secret. I had to eliminate anyone who discovered you had no junk DNA. The only other person who knew was Deck. And honestly, he'll never be considered a threat."_

_"But why?"_

_"Let's call Manticore the experimental phase. What happens here is the perfect version of what should have happened there."_

Max rolled her eyes, shifting uncomfortably again. The younger version of her kept the gun trained on her and Renfro smiled again,

_"Don't even think about it 452. I never killed you in the past because I needed you to take out the familiars. But rumour is you've accomplished that and so now, I wont hesitate."_

_"Don't believe everything you hear." _

_"After what your friends have done to my compound today, you will pay."_

_"Sorry I forgot my bankcard. Is credit okay?"_

_"I always did like the concept of testing a transgenic's pain threshold."_

She gulped at the older woman's words, yet kept her eyes and face emotionless. She didn't want Renfro to carry out that threat – she just prayed that Alec would come for her.

*But how can he, when he doesn't know you're here? You never should've disobeyed him!*

The things she got herself into.  
She really should've listened to Alec when he told her not to come.  
And now, she was going to die.

* * * * *

_"Alpha One, come in. What is your status?"_

Alec's headpiece crackled to life and he jumped, before sliding into the driver's seat of his van,

_"Headquarters, this is Alpha One. All other teams are on route back to TC. Explosives have been planted around the compound. We only need to set one off, which will cause a chain reaction. The place will be ashes within 12 minutes."_

_"Confirmed. Nice work."_

_"Detonation in three... two... one..."_

A loud boom filled the air and Alec grinned at Ben, starting the engine as he spoke,

_"Luke, put Max on a minute, there's something I need her to do."_

_"She's not here."_

_"What?"_

_"I thought you knew."_

_"Knew what?"_

_"She's with you guys."_

_"No she's not!"_

_"Yeah Alec, she is."_

He stopped the van immediately, his blood running cold,

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive."_

He hit the steering wheel in frustration,

_"Crap! Luke, what if she's inside? We just set off the first bomb."_

He could hear the panic in Luke's voice as he answered,

_"Then you've got less than 12 minutes to get in there and save her."_

* * * * *

Fire exploded out of a building nearby, as Alec struggled out of his thick jacket. Ben looked over at him, obvious alarm written all over his face,

_"You can't do this."_

_"Like I have a choice."_

_"There's always a choice."_

_"Not this time, there isn't Ben."_

_"You don't even know if Max is in there. It's suicide!"_

_"Maybe. But I have to make sure she isn't in there. I love her."_

_"I know. But..."_

_"But nothing. That's it then. It's settled. If I'm not back in ten minutes, get out of here, save yourselves. And them."_

Alec looked back at the rest of the Alpha One unit, giving them a brave smile, before stepping out and sliding the door shut after him.

* * * * *

Max jumped as fire roared around her. She looked over at her clone that was holding her prisoner – she was busy looking out the window, weighing up the options of what she should do. Renfro had run off, telling her to stay and wait until further notice, but as the fire spread intensely and the heat grew by the second, it was obvious this super-soldier was starting to worry. 

Max shifted awkwardly in her shackles, chained to the wall. Her transgenic ears pricked at the repetitive sounds of explosions and she sighed – how on earth was she going to get out of here? 

Well she sure as hell wasn't going to sit here and wait for death's icy grip.

She was fighter. 

She wasn't going to embrace death.

That wasn't how she was going to die.

Not a chance.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

A bit more Max than usual, coz I know she is supposed to be the main character. Wait and see what happens, its pretty crazy... oops I said too much. Review please!


	16. Similarities

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

Max shifted in her binds again; the chains were pliable enough to break with her transgenic strength. Renfro would've known that, which meant that the real obstacle would be defeating her guard here.   
Herself.

BOOM.

Another explosion sounded and Max yelped inwardly as the facility plunged into blackness, flames casting shadows from outside through the window. 

She didn't have long - she had to act now.

Biting her lip in concentration, Max squeezed her eyes shut and focused on bending the metal of her shackles.

* * * * *

**8 minutes to go...**

Alec wiped at the sweat coating his brow, grimacing at the thick layer of soot, which came off onto his hand. He stopped outside a closed door, sniffing the air tentatively,

She was nearby.

Max was close.

Whether she was alive or not was a different question.

But he had no time to think about that. He had to save her and escape.

And he was running out of time. 

Psyching himself up mentally, Alec burst through the door and came face to face with the eyes of an enemy even he hadn't been ready to battle.

* * * * *

**7 minutes to go...**

Max's eyes flew open at the sound of someone bursting into the room. Her acute eyes squinted as she attempted to focus on the two blurry figures by the window fighting. 

Finally she managed to see past the dust and soot in her vision.

Finally the intruder slowed down enough for her to identify him.

Alec.

He had come for her like she had wished.

Powered by sheer will, Max snapped her shackles open, rushing over to aid Alec in this struggle which seemed to be getting the better of him.

As the two fought the younger version of Max, they yelled out bitten comments at one another,

_"You okay Max?"_

_"Yeah – you?"_

_"Yeah. I... she has your eyes. It threw me for a minute there before I realised."_

_"Clone."_

_"Exactly."_

_"We've only got about 4 minutes till this place is a pile of ash. We need to jet – NOW!"_

Alec cried out in pain after his last sentence, falling to the ground and clutching his leg in the very spot the soldier had kicked him. The young girl grinned maliciously, her eyes demonstrating how soullessly efficient she was about to be. That she was ready to finish him off.

Max shivered at the thought, throwing her arms up in the air and yelling as loud as she could,

_"Hey! Hey! Renfro assigned you to me. It's me you want! Lets go then!"_

Her ploy worked and just like planned, she was granted full attention.

* * * * *

Max gulped as she realised it was one on one now.

As the first blow headed severely for her nose, she ducked; quickly raising her head again in time to see the younger version of herself lurch backwards, her eyes rolled up in their sockets and blood gushing from her forehead. 

Max turned slowly to see Alec sprawled out on the floor, his handgun still pointed at the spot the soldier had occupied. He dropped his arm as she rushed over to him, gingerly touching his leg,

_"We need to get out of here. You think you can walk?"_

He shook his head tersely, obviously in great pain,

_"There's no way."_

Max swung her head wildly, her best guess was that they had about three minutes – if that – to go.

_"I can't carry you Alec. You're just gonna have to suck it up."_

_"I can't move Max. Just go, save yourself."_

The lost, helpless look in his eyes made her shiver again, jumping as a familiarly disturbing memory edged its way into her head.

* * * * *

Flashback:

Max kicked Ben viciously to the ground and Father Destry took off as Ben leapt to his feet. He and Max circled each other, glaring, and began to fight. Each landed several kicks and punches on the other, before Ben kicked Max against a tree. 

He moved to kick her again and she lashed out, breaking his leg. He fell to the ground, gasping, and tried unsuccessfully to sit up. Max knelt and started to help him up, but they could both hear Manticore helicopters approaching. Ben let out a pained gasp,   
  
_"Don't leave me here. Don't let them take me."   
  
"Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught." _

_"I know."_   
  
He looked up at her pointedly and her face fell, 

_"Ben, I can't." _

_"Please. You know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there with them...the Nomlies. Please."_   
  
Max looked down at him tearily while he silently begged her. Finally, it seemed she had made a choice, 

_"Tell me about the Good Place."_

A faint smile crossed his face and his eyes took a distant dreamy gaze,   
  
_"Where no one ever gets punished." _

_"And no one gets yelled at." _

_"And nobody disappears. And when you wake up in the morning, you can stay in bed as long as..."_  
  
His voice cut off as Max snapped his head and softly dropped his head down. As the helicopters became louder, signalling Manticore's oncoming approach, she sat with her brother's body and cried.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

Oh my hero (swoon, swoon) hehehe, I just think my writing is getting worse and cheesier haha. Anyways, would really appreciate some reviews...


	17. Disobeying Orders

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

**3 minutes to go...**

Max shook the tormenting images from her mind, leaning down to scoop Alec into her arms,

_"I'm not leaving you again."_

_"Max, you'll never make it!"_

_"Well at least I would've died trying. Died a hero, not a selfish coward."_

She quickened her pace as she trotted through fire-ridden hallways on the path to exiting the facility. Sweat poured down her face and she cried out momentarily in pain as a flaming ball of metal exploded from a room, lodging into her ribs. Ignoring the hurt, Max continued.

As she pushed through the door to outside, a van screeched up with Ben opening the door for them,

_"Get in!"_

Max slid Alec in, who was fighting to stay conscious, then dived in herself,

_"Go! DRIVE!"_

Ben followed her order and she sighed in relief, before coming back to reality and grimacing at the severe burn on her torso. Directing her attention elsewhere, she settled on Alec, whose hand was still gripping hers tenderly,

_"You okay?"_

He opened his mouth to argue, cut off by a magnificent boom in the background.

The time was up.

They had won this battle.

But had they won the war? ...

* * * * *

Terminal City 

Max sat up beside Alec in his hospital, marvelling at how he still managed to look incredibly sexy, despite a broken leg, sprained ankle, completely bruised face, cut lip, shattered elbow – and on went the list. He had already started to heal though, which meant there wasn't anything too horrible wrong with him.

She inhaled deeply, her breaths coming in pained snatches – restricted by the tight dressing on her burns. 

The two sat in silence, Alec finally breaking it; his eyes downcast and thoughtful,

_"Why'd you save me?"_

_"Why'd you save me?"_

_"Because there was no way I was gonna let you die without a fight."_

_"Me too."_

_"It took you a minute back there to decide what to do."_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"I always knew what I was going to do Alec, there was never any doubt that I would stay by your side."_

_"Then what?"_

_"It was an all too familiar situation. When I killed Ben... it was so similar. I couldn't save him then, but I got given a second chance. I wasn't prepared to see if that would happen with you."_

_"You could've got yourself killed."_

_"I wasn't going to leave you to die."_

Her lower lip trembled and she turned away, before throwing herself at him, her face buried in his chest,

_"I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you."_

Alec eased her up, entwining his fingers with hers and his green eyes sought her watery brown ones,

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

They fell into silence again, before Alec turned back to Max,

_"Thank you."_

She smiled faintly, her fingers absent-mindedly pulling a strand of hair,

_"Thank you too."_

He gave a smile back and hers turned into a light grin,

_"I thought you'd be angry at me for going."_

_"I am. You disobeyed orders - endangered us all."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I know."_

_He slid out of bed into an awaiting wheelchair. Max looked at him questioningly and he gave her a lopsided grin,_

_"I want to go home."_

_He reached for her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze,_

_"Lets go home."_

Her eyes showed obvious confusion and Alec smiled again, desperate not to say anymore as it obviously pained him to do any sort of movement,

_"Alec?"_

_"Max. Take me home."_

And everything was understood.

Max dropped his hand carefully and stood behind him, wheeling him away from the hospital room.

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

What will happen next? I don't know...

Well, actually I do. But the sooner I get lots of reviews, then the sooner you get to know.


	18. Vicious Cycling

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I am trying out a new style of writing in this one; let me know what you guys think. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

**One week later...**

Max pushed her way into Alec's apartment, her eyes hopefully alert. He smiled in greeting from his spot on the couch in front of the TV,

_"Hey Maxie."_

She opened her mouth to protest against the nickname, but thought better against it, flashing him back a quick grin,

_"Hey yourself. Heard you were all better. Thought I'd better come see for myself."_

_"You heard correct. Walking, talking proof – right in front of your eyes."_

_"That's all I wanted to know."_

She flung herself next to him and gave him a shaky smile,

_"So... are we all good?"_

_"Always… err what do you mean?"_

_"Us. I thought I'd wait until you were better before I came to see you about it."_

_"What about it? I mean... what do you want me to say?"_

_"Are we back to what we were?"_

_"I..."_

All rational thoughts either of them had about being just friends were forgotten. Max grinned into Alec's mouth as his lips captured hers and she fell onto him on the couch. She pulled her head back,

_"Are you sure you can handle this?"_

_"I don't think you have to worry about that Max, you think you can handle me?"_

_"Shut up! I meant about your leg and arm and well, all your wounds."_

_"Healed basically. Are you gonna be okay with this?"_

_"Me? Why?"_

_"Your burns."_

_"Healed."_

She kissed him again briefly, this time Alec pulling away,

_"I thought I'd lost you that night in the facility."_

_"I'm not that easy to get rid of."_

Max rested her forehead against his, staring tenderly into his eyes. As their lips found one another again, Max sighed at how right it felt to be in his arms, the love of her life. And Alec shared that feeling, yet it was overshadowed by a nagging twinge in his head and heart that this was all wrong.

That he was starting a vicious cycle of sex and unhappiness all over again.

But, as he continued to kiss her, the thoughts subsided, his willpower gone.

Max was here.

With him.

Wanting him.  
  


That was all that mattered.

*Right?*

* * * * *

Flashback:

Alec stared transfixed on a patch of ground, as Max repeated over and over what she had just said. What he needed to know. Finally, she came to her senses and did the only thing she thought Alec would respond to. Straddling his lap, she grabbed him by the shirt and roped him in for a hot and heated kiss. She put all the passion she could muster into it, containing a moan as he pushed back against her, both lips devouring one another; mouths slightly opened; tongues exploring. It was rough and urgent and at the same time, sweet and adoring. Max opened her eyes to see him staring back at her under hooded lids. Eventually he pulled away, his customary smirk she had missed so much set in place,

_"So you're not my sister?"_

Max shook her head as Alec's grin widened,

_"Thank god for that!"_

They kissed again purposefully and this time Max slowly pulled back,

*I need him to remember, otherwise when he finally does, he mightn't want me. He'll think I took advantage of him!*

_"Can you remember anything?"_

_"Nothing more than before."_

She nodded, a depressed air surrounding her and Alec felt as though he were hit by a truck, just because he had disappointed her. He had a feeling it wasn't the first time he had.

"You cant remember anything at all? Even what happened that got you caught and sent back to Manticore?"

_"No. I wish I could remember."_

_"Alec, it's okay. I wish I could forget!"_

She hugged him and he returned her embrace, feeling safe for the first time he knew of. He had a long way to go, to be able to adjust to life out of regiments, manoeuvres and the like. He knew it would be a rough ride, but he just prayed that she'd always be there…

* * * * *

Flashback:

Max opened her mouth to slip another sarcastic comment, but let it slide, rolling her eyes as she rode her bike out. She stopped outside, her chest snatching together like the most painful heartburn. She gasped, grabbing at her shirt, clawing it, while she bowled over in tenderness,

_"Oh shit! Ow! What the fuck? Shit, what's wrong with me?"_

She fell onto her knees and blinked away burning tears gathering in her eyes,

"Something's wrong."

 She collapsed, her eyes twitching and tears streaming down her face,

"Alec."

* * * * *

Flashback:

Max sighed happily as she snuggled against Alec's warm body. His eyelids flitted gently as he slept and she smiled, pulling at his tight sweater. He snapped his eyes open instantly,

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You woke me up for nothing?"_

_"Didn't mean to. How can I help it if we were designed to be light sleepers."_

He kissed her forehead gently and she pulled herself closer to him, revelling in the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

* * * * *

Flashback:

Max pushed the old wooden door open in to her dismal and now due to recent events, depressing apartment. Dazed, she headed for her bedroom, determined to pack her stuff and leave this city for a new beginning – before she got others she loved killed too.

Poison.

Her bedroom door was absent of its usual creak and a ghost of a smile played on Max's lips – Alec must've oiled it finally, she had constantly nagged him about that. She bit down on her lip, stopping the smile and stopping the tears, as she stepped into the room, a shriek escaping her.

Drawers partially open, clothes scattered randomly around. But that didn't matter. All of his stuff was gone.

All of Alec's stuff was gone.

Max swung her head around wildly, her eyes darting back and forth, finally resting on a folded card of paper on her pillow.

None of this made sense.

Alec was dead.

Alec's stuff was all gone.

Hands trembling, Max opened the card, reading the single word.

'Sorry.'

Alec was alive.

Alec was gone.

'Sorry.'

She had lost him.

Again.

'Sorry.'

* * * * *

Flashback:

Joshua slowly hoisted his until then, forgotten, flag high into the air with the help of other transgenics. The flagpole stood high atop of the tallest building in TC – damn exposure or what ordinaries thought, this was necessary. Everyone stared up at it proudly, one by one drifting off into the night – eventually leaving Max standing alone, her eyes fixed on the symbolic flag.

Black. Red. White.

Secret. Blood. Freedom.

Dark. Death. Light.

Alec wheeled up next to her, causing her to shift and redirect her eyes to him,

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Now look what you've done."

He smiled gently at her, the flag flapping noisily above them – the wind still strong, but the rain had stopped some time ago. She glanced at it, before looking back at him,

"It wasn't me Alec."

"Yeah it was. Your speech tonight, it really drove home."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"You followed me out of the hospital?"

"Yeah."

They stayed in the same spot, eyes turned up and glued to the flag, both silent. Max grinned slightly as Alec's strong hand reached out and grasped hers, enveloping it. She looked at him and he grinned faintly back at her, genuinely, as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Alec?"

"Mmm?"

"How did you get up here?"

"Joshua came and got me."

"Oh. You should be resting."

They fell back into silence, Max breaking it again,

"Alec?"

"Mmm?"

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive Maxie."

She snorted, but stopped as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, grazing his lips over the back of it in the most tender display of emotions,

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 11.55."

She turned to him, eyes locking intensely and Alec smiled genuinely at her, his cuts and bruises still not disguising his dashingly gorgeous looks,

"Alec?"

"Mmm?"

"What a day it's been huh?"

"Probably the longest day of my life."

"Me too."

She chuckled lowly, leaning down to kiss him softly on the forehead, grateful they were standing here not arguing, not angry, just there, together.

"Max?"

"Yes Alec?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * * * *

Flashback:

Making a low rumble in the back of his throat which she only usually heard during sex, Max fumbled with his belt, her teeth biting down on her lip in concentration. Alec pushed back a stray hair, which fell in her eye, stilling her hands to lean up and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

_"What was that for?"_

_"Because I want you."_

_"No other reason?"_

_"Not right now."_

He smiled at her, kissing her again, before removing his hands from hers to unbutton her top, then slide the material off her to puddle onto the floor.

*I love you Max*

His eyes fell shut as she feasted her mouth over his body, making a trail that was driving his wild. Alec reached for her, pulling her to his mouth again. 

*Maybe I should just say it during sex, isn't that what ordinaries do. That could work - I could see her reaction. If its bad, then I can just say it was in the heat of the moment.*

*He's distracted - I don't like it. I don't think he wants me anymore, well at least not like he used to. I thought we'd moved past all this. Maybe I should just tell him I love him and battle down for the worst. God, ask me to kill a bad guy, no sweat. But telling my ex-boyfriend who I am having a casual sex deal which makes me unsure if I can call him my boy coz we're not like that, that I love him and I constantly chicken out. What a super-soldier I am. Fearless my ass.*

"You're awfully kissy today sir."

_"Don't call me sir. And maybe I like kissing you."_

_"I thought that was something couples did more than well... whatever you call us."_

*Call us a couple, please call us a couple!*

*Yeah, very subtle Max – I get it! We're not a couple, don't have to rub it in my face.*

Alec stood, easing her off him and redoing up his pants. Max looked up at him in alarm,

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I really should finish up what I have to do here. This is only my lunchbreak from Jampony."_

_"Its my day off. Just ring in and say you have stuff to do here, Normal will understand."_

_"I have stuff to do."_

_"Stuff that doesn't include me. Right, I got it Alec, you're not so obvious way of telling me that you're not in the mood. That you don't want me. I get it."_

_"Max..."_

She turned to leave, unlocking the door and opening it just a crack before he blurred to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his embrace,

_"Why would you ever think I don't want you?"_

*This is it Max, just say it. Tell him how you feel.*

*There's no turning back now Alec. Three words, so simple. I love yo...*

* * * * *

To be continued...

Author's Note:

I know I'm a bitch for putting all these flashbacks in instead of letting you know what's to come. But be patient, there was a point. And anyways, its interesting to see how far these two have come along over my five stories of Max and Alec.


	19. Not Enough

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

***Between Love and Hate***

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

Spoilers:           This is the fifth story in my series – if you haven't read any of my work before, you'd be best off going back to read and understand. The first story was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second is Remembering to Forget, the third is Events That Lead To Greatness. The most recent is the fourth story called the Longest Day (which was basically just a wrap up of some confusing things I had to sort out from previous works). This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer:Ideas are mine based on the brilliant work of the Dark Angel team – so don't sue me! I wish I owned Alec, but I don't. So I have to settle for writing fiction about him.

Authors Note:   Just a general shout out thanks to all the great readers who have been reviewing my work and totally keeping me motivated. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this stuff. 

                        Have fun and remember to review!

* * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *          * * * * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

Alec stretched out his body in bed, yawning as he drifted out of his pleasant slumber. He felt Max shift from her position curled into him and panic coursed through his veins.

He had succumbed to his weakness, to his desire.

Again.

Springing into a sitting position, Alec tried to regulate his laboured breathing and increased heart rate. Thoughts pounded through his head like the second hand of a clock.

Why was it he couldn't say no to her?

Why was it that reason always went out the window when love was involved?

Why was it people always want what they cant have.

Nor control the way the heart chooses to feel.

Max slid up to sitting cross-legged, facing him, her tousled brown hair tangled in her eyes,

_"Morning."_

_"Hey."_

_"You been up long?"_

_"Nah."_

She fell silent, tying her hair back and gathering the sheet around her chest, before speaking again, her eyes intent on the mattress,

_"Alec?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

He looked over at her, his attention full,

_"What's up?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

Alec froze, his green eyes morphing into ice. He paused, not answering for some time, before looking at her again, his chin raised and voice determined,

_"Yes. I do."_

Max let out a sigh of relief and her eyes met his in hope as she gave him a dazed smile,

_"I love you too."_

That was it, everything she had wanted for so long. Alec loved her. This was her Cinderella moment.

As she leaned in to kiss him, he pulled his head away.

_"What is it?"_

_"I love you, I do. But..."_

Her voice dropped to a pained whisper, her eyes already glossy,

_"But what?"_

He avoided her gaze, the words spoken truthful, yet painfully forced,

"We can't be together. I can't be with you anymore. I have a city to run and I cant do my job effectively because loving gets in the way. You're all I think about. I cant live and run my life properly because I love you."

And then her fairytale moment was shattered.

Max ignored the single tear that fell from his eyes as he quickly looked away. She continued to stare at him, perplexed,

_"What are you saying? That we're over? For good?"_

_"Yeah I am. We just need to walk away."_

He slid out of bed, pulling on his pants and slipping a singlet over the top. Max watched him helplessly from his bed, tears threatening to spill, before several overflowed, rolling soundlessly down her flawlessly flushed cheeks,

"I don't think I can stop loving you."

Alec wiped away the tears from her cheeks, before spinning away, not letting her see the pools his own eyes were becoming. He answered her in a pained, choked-up whisper,

_"We just don't work. Its only gonna end in tears."_

He crammed his feet into his boots, turning and hovering in the doorway as Max gave a gut-wrenching sob,

_"But you said you love me."_

He turned to catch her gaze, his face contorted in overwhelming grief,

_"I do love you. I always have. I probably always will. But sometimes, love isn't enough."_

Max watched after him as he left, bursting into tears from her spot on the bed, her knees pulled into her chest.

She had lost him.

He had left her.

* * * * *

Space Needle 

It was like every relationship she was a part of was doomed.

Max twisted a strand of hair absent-mindedly around her finger, as tears threatened to fall again.

She hated crying, most of the time she preferred to fight her way around bad situations. But it seemed like it was all she did since her and Alec had first got together.

Thoughts ran wild in her head as she stared over the city from the Needle.

She had lost Alec.

Maybe he had never really been hers.

But she had lost him none the less.

A tear slipped down he cheek as she shuddered his name soundlessly,

"Alec..."

There was no doubt in her mind that it was her fault he had left her. She knew it like she knew her barcode. Deep down, maybe she had known all along that it would happen.

Maybe she had wanted it.

Maybe she liked tragedy, it seemed like her life was addicted enough to it.  
  


*Great, I'm a pain addict. A Masochist. Great. *

She headed down to her awaiting Ninja at the bottom of the Space Needle.

It was about time she moved on from Seattle anyway.

It was time.

Before she lost any more people she loved. This city sure had a habit of that.

Max gave one last look at the only place she'd ever known as home,

"Goodbye."

* * * * *

Terminal City 

Alec looked up from his slumped position on the rooftop of his building, stopping even breathing to hear what his senses were prickling at. He could've sworn he heard his name. Shrugging, he relaxed again, before looking around wildly as one familiarly spoken word invaded his system, causing his spine to tingle and hair to rise,

"Goodbye..." 

* * * * *

The roar of Max's motorcycle drowned out any protesting thoughts she had bout leaving home, the sound dying away long after she was out of sight.

She kept her eyes unfocused on the road, the only thing staying in her mind, the faded sign with bold, dirty white type,

'You are now leaving Seattle.'

* * * * *

THE END 

Author's Note:

One more story left in this instalment, let me know what you're thinking. Review review review review review! Hehehe.


	20. Author's Note aka Apology

Okay I had to add this before I got any harrassive reviews, I do know what I have done and I am sorry. There is one more story to come and the ending I had was vital for my next story. So please don't hate me and I hope that you enjoyed this series I have been writing. Stay tuned for the next story!  
  
Love Kriki Ps. Thanks stacks for all the banging reviews! ( 


End file.
